Alvin & The Chipmunks 1970's
by ThomasS1991
Summary: As you many Chipmunks Fans know that the Chipmunks were not around in the 1970's and so I made this story up about what happened to Chipmunks in the 70's. Thier is a few celebraties that some people may or may not know.
1. Chapter 1 Break Up

ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS 1970's

**ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS 1970's **

**Disclamer: ****Alvin & The Chipmunks (The Characters) are all owned by the Bagdasarian Productions both Sr. & Jr. **

**Story: ****What the Chipmunk's life would be if they were around in 70's. Ever since thier grandfather's death. The boys went thier different ways. Alvin went solo, Simon was a TV presenter and Theodore was a chef. They met the Chippettes in 1975 at a concert in New York. And so... Let's move on to the story.**

**CHAPTER 1 – BREAK UP **

**It was summer of 1972 and Alvin, Simon and Theodore who are well known as 'The Chipmunks' were mourning the death of thier grandfather who died of heart attack. The news came from Dave's mother and then Dave pass the news on his boys. **

**Thier grandfather was thier record producer and made them sucessful in the late 50's until the 60's were they have a big long break for while. **

**But today will be different for the Chipmunks. "I QUIT" shouted Alvin and looking angry at Simon and Theodore. "What do you mean Quit" said Theodore, Alvin was so stressed and cross about this. "We have no record producer who can produce our next album and also our grandfather passed away and I need some time alone" he said. **

**And Alvin walked away out of United Artists Records. Simon and Theodore were very disapointed. The news broke out to the world three hours later. And all the fans were very disapointed as well and blame Alvin for what he have done. **

**But it was a great chance for what Simon and Theodore want to do for a living. Simon wnated to be lawyer and Theodore always wanted to be a chef. **

**Meanwhile Alvin drove up in his car and walked into a park that is usally empty. He wanted to be alone. "I can't believe of what I did." Sighed Alvin sadly. "Everyone blamed me for what I have done." He started to sob queitly and it was nearly dark and was still weeping. At the Seville home Simon and Theodore went to be with Dave. But when they came inside Dave was in a panic attack. "Simon, Theodore were is Alvin" said Dave. "I thought he is already home with you" said Theodore. "He wasn't home for four hours and look it's nearly dark". Said Dave. **

"**Don't worry Dave we will find" said Simon. They looked around at the Mall, Pubs even at some music stores. But they remember a park that he loved when he was a little chipmunk and so they drove there. It was now 6:00 PM and they have found Alvin lying down under his favorite tree. Simon and Theodore rushed up and woke him up. **

"**Alvin, Alvin, ALVIIIIN" shouted the boys. "OKKKKK!" shouted Alvin. Simon and Theodore were glad that Alvin was alright and they took him home. Alvin is now depressed. When they got home Dave was gald that Alvin was OK but he was very angry with him being late. But Alvin apologised and told Dave about why he broke up the Chipmunks. **

**END OF CHAPTER 1. **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2. **


	2. Chapter 2 – Starting A New Chapter

Chapter 2 – Starting a new chapter Chapter 2 – Starting A New ChapterA WEEK LATER

Alvin was having a bit of a break to the music business and to find a record dealer as the contract for the Chipmunks was cancelled due to the break up. Alvin has decided to visit his best friend Ringo Starr. He first met him back in 1964 when his grandfather took the boys and Dave to England to ask The Beatles to use some of thier early work like 'Love Me Do' and 'I Saw Her Standing There' for thier album 'The Chipmunks: Sing The Beatles'. Alvin knew Ringo Starr at first then George Harrison, John Lennon and Paul McCartney.

**The Beatles have brokened up as well but two years eariler. Ringo had made other friends over the years such as Marc Bolan, Eric Clapton, Jesse Ed Davis, Keith Moon, Jim Keltner and Billy Preston. Ringo was part of George Harrison's concert The Concert For Banglaesh. **

**Alvin soon came to Ringo's home in L.A and told him about what he wanted to do now that the Chipmunks broken up. "Well you can go back and do music on your own that's what I'm doing now." He said. "Man this feels like High School all over again" sighed Alvin. "Hey I know a record dealer down at Capitol maybe he can let you in."**

**Alvin pondered and smiled at his friend and nodded a yes. So Alvin and Ringo went down to Capitol Records and went into the presidents office. **

"**Excuse me. Sir" shouted Ringo. "Yes" said the president. "This me mate Alvin and he maybe like to have a record contract here." Alvin looked shy at first but then finally signed the deal. **

"**Congratulations welcome to the Capitol Label" said the president. Alvin was excited about the news and rushed home and to tell his brothers and father. Alvin gave a big thank you to his best friend and went home. **

**Alvin had finally started a new chapter in his own life. "Maybe the 70's won't be that bad" he thought to himself. **

**END OF CHAPTER 2. **


	3. Chapter 3 The First Single

Chapter 3 – The First Single Chapter 3 – I'm The Greatest

Alvin is now the biggest solo munk artist in the world now. He have 3 gold albums for his songs such as 'Hey Man', 'A New Chapter' & 'I'm Free'. Alvin worked so hard on his songs and now his name is everywhere in such magazines such as 'RollingStone', 'Billboard' etc.

"**I'm the Greatest" Alvin said one night to his two brothers. Simon and Theodore looked at him in a suprised look while they were eating thier dinner. All my songs went to number 1 and I love my music carrer. **

**But the other two munks were a bit worried. They were wondering of how to let Alvin to get the big 60's band together. But Alvin put the Chipmunks aside and was thinking about himself right now. **

LATER

Alvin was just looking through all the music magazines with pictures of him all over.

"**FAME is mine" he said to himself when suddenly he heard the mailman. Simon and Theodore raced down stairs and saw a sack of letters and parcels everywhere but they were addressed to Alvin. **

"**Let see...Alvin, Alvin, Alvin..." Simon counted all the letters and parcels. "Alvin they are all addressed to you" said Theodore sadly. **

"**Really?" said a suprised Alvin. There were tons of letters from Australia, England, Hong Kong, Japan etc. **

"**Wow I must be the biggest rockstar in the world" said Alvin. **

**But secretly Alvin felt a little sorry to Simon and Theodore as they don't get fan mail anymore because the Chipmunks have brokened up. **

A WEEK LATER

Alvin was down at Capitol and is going to annouce his new record 'ALVIN ALONE' with his three hit singles. Along the guests were Ringo Starr, John Lennon and Harry Nilssion as they were part of the record as well.

**Alvin, Ringo, John and Harry were all at the shop giving autographs out along with Ringo's album 'RINGO', John lennon's 'Mind Games' and Harry Nilssion's '****A Little Touch of Schmilsson in the Night****'. **

**Simon and Theodore and also Dave were there as well. Some fans know them and were getting thier autographs from all the Chipmunks' albums. "Well boys Alvin may have fame but at least you guys keep the Chipmunks roots" said Dave. **

**But later that night Alvin came home from the bar with Ringo Starr, John Lennon and Harry Nilssion as they all had just a cup full of Brandy. Alvin was all drunk after the big celebrations and it was 12:00 AM. But by the next step he landed on the couch and then went to sleep. "I'm The Greatest in this world" he said to himself. **


	4. Chapter 4 Hard Time At School

Chapter 4 – Hard Time at School Chapter 4 – Hard Time at School

A week later on Friday Alvin, Simon and Theodore were at school and met all thier friends. Alvin was worried about school because most of his friends are really big chipmunks fans including the teachers and also the principal.

**Simon and Theodore were worried to about Alvin and told some of thier friends about Alvin feeling blue today. When the school bell rang all the students ran inside and raced in thier homeroom's.**

**When they got into homeroom thier teacher Mrs. Apple was calling out thier names. "Theodore" said Mrs. Apple "Here mrs" said Theodore. "Simon" and Simon raised his hand up. And Alvin "Here Mrs" says Alvin. "Oh look there is Alvin the chipmunk that broke up the chipmunks" shouted one of the students. Alvin looked sad and hid behind his hat. **

**But Simon and Theodore looked worried for thier brother because he looked out for them when ever they have a hard time. But the first bell rang and they went to first period Alvin went to his first class which was film class. An exam is coming up to make the best short film for the school. Alvin loved film making class as he can make anything with a 16mm camera but today Alvin is still facing a bad day. **

**During film making class the studnets were all giving Alvin a hard time. Calling him names, hurting his feelings and also making jokes about his singing carrer. An hour later Alvin is ready for second period which is music class with his brothers but this is the worst class that Alvin have to be in today. **

"**Now class" said Mr.John "Now we will teach about band break up. I know someone in this class has already broken up a famous band a year ago and that is someone in a red cap and sweat shirt with a huge 'A'." and everyone turned to the three boys. **

"**There also many bands who broke up such as The Beatles, The Ronettes etc. and etc. and now Alvin and The Chipmunks have been broken up and we won't hear thier singing again. **

**The three munks were down and went on study. A few hours later school was dismissed and finally Alvin is to meet his girlfriend Jenny and go to the movies with her but when Jenny came to Alvin. She had some bad news. **

"**Alvin I'm breaking up with you" she said. Alvin was shocked and so where his brothers. "You broke up the Chipmunks and now I have a new guy with me his name is Richard and he came all the way from England." Alvin was getting so cross that he shouted at his Ex-Girlfriend. **

"**I JUST HAVE A TOUGH TIME AT SCHOOL AND I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU AND NOW YOU BROKE UP WITH ME AND FOUND A NEW GUY FROM ENGLAND. MY GOD. I HOPE YOU TWO HAVE THE WORST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE" he shouted and walked away with his brothers.**

**When he got home Dave saw him crying. "Alvin what happened?" Simon told him the story and then finally when Alvin stopped crying he wacthed some TV and his friend John Lennon and Ringo Starr came for his company. **

"**Dave told us that you have a tough time so we are always here for you" said John Lennon. "Hope your OK" said Ringo Starr. **

"**I will guys" said Alvin. **


	5. Chapter 5 World Tour

Chapter 5 – World Tour ALL SONGS IN THIS STORY ARE BORROWED FOR THIS CHAPTER. IM NOT MAKING THIS STORY FOR MONEY OR A PROFIT I JUST MADE IT FOR PEOPLE TO ENJOY. Chapter 5 – World Tour A Few Weeks Later

Alvin had finally gone over his break up with Jenny and finally was back on track. But he still have feelings for what had happened and so he decided to to a world tour as a supergroup. With his friends Ringo Starr & George Harrison from The Beatles, Eric Clapton, Marc Bolan, Jim Keltner, Harry Nilsson, Klaus Voorman, Billy Preston, Bob Dylan and also Theodore Seville.

**Alvin's first tour place is Sydney his favorite city in Australia. They have booked the Sydney Showground on April 8****th**** as it was the only day on that month availble. Dave was organising the concert for them aswell and his also thier world tour manager.**

**Alvin wanted Theodore in because he felt that he like to have a little reunoin with his brother he was about have Simon on board but Simon is a little nervous to be on stage for the world tour. **

THE DAY BEFORE OF THE CONCERT

Alvin and Theodore were packing thier bags and to go to the airport. Dave knows that Simon can't be home alone so he have to come with them. But won't be part of the concert. The taxi soon came to thier house and they raced to the door of taxi thier next door neighbour told them that they will look after the house while they are away.

**They finally got into thier taxi and set off to airport. "Alright Sydney here we come" said Alvin. **

AT THE AIRPORT

**Alvin, Simon and Theodore were all at the airport and thier friends Ringo, George, Eric, Marc, Jim, Klaus, Billy, Bob and Harry were all thier and were ready for thier tour all around the world. They saw all the guys there and were ready to go around the world first stop Sydney. **

As they got on the plane in first class there pilot made a safety check annoucement.

"_Hello and Good Morning Passengers welcome to Qantas Airlines will be making a stop to Sydney at around midnight but first we must get more fuel for the plane at Perth. The weather looks fine and now buckle up and get ready for a trip to Sydney." _

Everyone buckled up and head on down to Sydney ready to kick off the world tour.

They have finally got to Sydney airport about 12:00 AM and a limo escort them to thier hotel. Alvin, Simon, Theodore were all in thier own limo with thier dad Dave. He was really looking forward to this world concert with Alvin and Theodore.

But Simon look rather down and feeling left out because he's siblings will be in a concert together and he will be busy for counting all the money that they made for the concert. They have finally reached thier hotel in downtown Sydney. They got thier bags and insturments and went to thier room.

"OK boys your room is number 1958 see ya guys" said Dave. The boys soon raced inside and went to thier bed. Alvin and Theodore are going to have practice later in the afternoon. "Alright were in Sydney!" shouted Alvin.

"SHUT UP!" said an unknown voice "People are trying to sleep Kid" but Alvin still shouted and was happy when he was in Sydney. But just then they heard a very loud knock on thier door.

Theodore opened the door and it was the person who told them to shut up. But the person soon saw that they were the Chipmunks.

"Oh I'm so sorry Alvin. Carry on for what your doing but first can I have all your autographs please!" he said. So Alvin, Simon and Theodore signed his poster from 1962 and were soon getting tired and needed some rest ready for thier tour.

10 HOURS LATER 

Everyone went down to thier limo's with many screaming fans outside near thier limo's even loads of new reporters across the world came down to Sydney including Australian tabloids making reports of all the all starband.

When they have driven loads and loads of fans were out like it was a guard of honor as all they favorite celebrities were in Sydney for the very first time. When they got to Sydney Showground there was alot of rubbish and the stadium was terrible mess. The Band soon practice until 3:00 PM. And so the show starts somewhere around 5:30 PM and finish about 12:00 AM.

"Alright guys it's now snack time just eat, drink or have a smoke for a minute and then comeback and get ready for the show" said Dave. Theodore was most excited that there is food to eat as he was really hungry. All the boys were.

5 MINS LATER 

The line were packed with all the fans of Alvin and all his friends including Theodore. Meanwhile all the performers were looking thru songs. "OK now the first person to sing is Marc Bolan with the song 'Children of The Revolution'; then it is Eric Clapton singing 'Layla'; Ringo your singing 'Photograph', George is singing 'Awaiting On You All', Dylan is playing 'Blowing In The Wind', Billy is singing 'That's the way God Planned It' Harry will sing 'Without You' and our final number Theodore and I are singing 'Witch Doctor'." Everyone was excited and then finally everyone is going on stage.

Dave was there for the introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we are going to have a really great show. Tonight we have Alvin Seville and his friends in a speciel world tour concert. Tonight we have Ringo Starr, George Harrison, Eric Clapton, Marc Bolan, Billy Preston and the big guest tonight are Alvin & Theodore Seville." The crowd was cheering like mad dogs and then finally Alvin is ready for the first song.

"Thankyou all for coming everyone. It's great to see all the fans of all these people on stage ready to give a good performence I hope. Our first guest tonight has released a new song it is 'Children Of The Revolution' ladies and gentlemen meet Marc Bolan.

The crowd cheered until Marc Bolan started playing:

**Yeah  
Well you can bump and grind  
It is good for your mind  
Well you can twist and shout let it all hang out  
But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution, no no no**

Well you can tear a plane in the falling rain  
I drive a rolls royce 'cos it's good for my voice  
But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution, no no no - yeah!

But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No way, yeah, wow! 

After the Marc has done his number the crowd were screaming and cheering. Alvin soon stood at the microphone "Our next singer is a brilliant blues player and tonight we having him playing his new hit single and that man is Eric Clapton everyone." The crowd was cheering and Eric Clapton got his guitar and playing his hit song.

"See if you can spot this one" he said. And played his electric guitar loud and long After the final riff he started singing:

**What'll you do when you get lonely  
And nobody's waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride.**

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down.  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane.  
Please don't say we'll never find a way  
And tell me all my love's in vain.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

**Alvin and Eric were rocking crazy up on stage with his friends and finally when the song finished all the fans were screaming for more songs. "Alright we will give you more. Our next guest is from The Beatles and he had just released a brand new hit song ladies and gentlemen may please present you the king of the drum Ringooooo Starr." The fans cheered as loud as they could as they saw Ringo getting ready to sing on stage. **

**Ev'ry time i see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all i got is a photograph  
And i realise you're not coming back anymore.**

I thought i'd make it the day you went away,  
But i can't make it  
Till you come home again to stay-yi-yay-yi-yay.

I can't get used to living here,  
While my heart is broke, my tears i cried for you.  
I want you here to have and hold,  
As the years go by and we grow old and grey.

Now you're expecting me to live without you,  
But that's not something that i'm looking forward to.

I can't get used to living here,  
While my heart is broke, my tears i cried for you.  
I want you here to have and hold,  
As the years go by and we grow old and grey.

Ev'ry time i see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all i got is a photograph  
And i realise you're not coming back anymore.

Ev'ry time i see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all i got is a photograph  
And i realise you're not coming back anymore.

Ev'ry time i see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go.  
But all i got is a photograph  
And i realise you're not.

After when Ringo played it was George's turn:

You don't need no love in  
You don't need no bed pan  
You don't need a horoscope or a microscope  
The see the mess that you're in  
If you open up your heart  
You will know what I mean  
We've been polluted so long  
Now here's a way for you to get clean

By chanting the names of the lord and you'll be free  
The lord is awaiting on you all to awaken and see  
Chanting the names of the lord and you'll be free  
The lord is awaiting on you all to awaken and see

You don't need no passport  
And you don't need no visas  
You don't need to designate or to emigrate  
Before you can see Jesus  
If you open up your heart  
You'll see he's right there  
Always was and will be  
He'll relieve you of your cares

By chanting the names of the lord and you'll be free  
The lord is awaiting on you all to awaken and see  
Chanting the names of the lord and you'll be free  
The lord is awaiting on you all to awaken and see

You don't need no church house  
And you don't need no Temple  
You don't need no rosary beads or them books to read  
To see that you have fallen  
If you open up your heart  
You will know what I mean  
We've been kept down so long  
Someone's thinking that we're all green

And while the Pope owns 51 of General Motors  
And the stock exchange is the only thing he's qualified to quote us  
The lord is awaiting on you all to awaken and see  
By chanting the names of the lord and you'll be free.

"**Like to give him a welcome Mr. Bob Dylan" said Alvin and the people cheered as loud as they could:**

**How many roads must a man walk down  
Before you call him a man?  
Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand?  
Yes, 'n' how many times must the cannon balls fly  
Before they're forever banned?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.**

**How many times must a man look up  
Before he can see the sky?  
Yes, 'n' how many ears must one man have  
Before he can hear people cry?  
Yes, 'n' how many deaths will it take till he knows  
That too many people have died?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.**

How many years can a mountain exist  
Before it's washed to the sea?  
Yes, 'n' how many years can some people exist  
Before they're allowed to be free?  
Yes, 'n' how many times can a man turn his head,  
Pretending he just doesn't see?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.

"**Billy Preston everyone" said Alvin.**

Why can't we be humble  
Like the good lord say  
He promised to exault us  
But no-one is away  
How men be so greedy  
When there's so much left?  
All things are God given  
And they all have been blessed  
That's the way God planned it  
That's the way God wants it to be, be  
That's the way God planned it  
That's the way God wants it to be, be  
Let not your heart be troubled  
Let mourning sobbing cease  
Learn to help one another  
And live in perfect peace  
If we'd just be humbler  
Like the good lord say  
He promised to exault us  
But love is the way  
That's the way God planned it  
That's the way God wants it to be, be  
You better believe me  
That's the way God planned it  
That's the way God wants it to be, be  
I hope you get this message  
Where you won't others will  
You don't understand me  
But I'll love you still  
That's the way God planned it  
That's the way God wants it to be, be.

"Harry Nilssion" shouted Alvin.

No, I can't forget this evening,  
Or your face as you were leaving.  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes,  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows.  
Yes, it shows.

No, I can't forget tomorrow,  
When I think of all my sorrow;  
When I had you there but then I let you go.  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know,  
What you should know.

I can't live if living is without you.  
I can't live, I can't give any more.  
I can't live if living is without you.  
I can't give, I can't give any more.

Well, I can't forget this evening,  
Or your face as you were leaving.  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes.

You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows.  
Yes, it shows.

I can't live if living is without you.  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
I can't live if living is without you.  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.

...Living is without you.

"**Our final song for tonight is sung by me and my baby brother Theodore" Alvin got his guitar and Theodore was on tambourine and everybody start joining in.**

**I told the witchdoctor, I was in with you  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in with you  
And than the witchdoctor, he told me what to do  
He said that**

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice  
And than the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Oh, baby  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang (come on and)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang.

"**That our show for tonight we hope you enjoy and have a nice night" said Alvin. **

**All the performers packed thier gear up and went home. Simon wacthed the whole shows and told everyone how much money they made during this concert.**

"**We have made over 65,000,000. Where a hit" said Simon. Everyone cheered, until then they went back to thier hotel and then get ready for thier next world tour which is in Tokyo.**

**Alvin was glad that his concert was a huge sucess and like what he says "IM THE GREATEST". **

**E.O.C: 5**

**The Refrence's that I have made are from real life:**

**The room number 1958 is the year when the boys where made.**

** "See If You Can Spot This One" is from Eric Clapton's Unplugged before he played his unplugged version of Layla. **


	6. Chapter 6 Is This A Chipmunks Reunioun

Chapter 6 – Is This A Chipmunks Reunioun Concert Chapter 6 – Is This An Alvin & The Chipmunks Reunion Concert?

SATURDAY 12:00 PM

They went to every selected capital city around the world and now thier final concert is a home coming concert at New York's Madison Square Gardens. New York's well known entertainment centre. Everyone selected new songs for the concert at each city; before the show most cities have a vote saying what song the performers want to play and so tonight everyone will be playing their fan's favorite song.

**The other performers like Ringo Starr, George Harrison and Eric Clapton went to their hotel in L.A. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave were glad that they are home for the first time in 7 months. **

"**It's great to be home." Said Dave. "OK Boys I want you to get washed and dressed and in time for the home coming concert in New York." The three boys agreed and went off to the bathroom "Last one their takes the shower last" said Alvin and the three boys run up to the bathroom. Alvin got their first and went to the shower and Theodore was last he was sad about but he had loads of fun. **

**While Alvin was getting cleaned Theodore was watching TV and eating some chips and drink some root beer and Simon was working on a experiment. Alvin was done and then Simon had a turn. "Move over Theodore the news is going to talk about me and my world tour concert." And he switched to NBC news. **

"_**Good evening. Tonight former Chipmunk Alvin Seville will be performing at New York's Madison Square Gardens along with his friends the former Beatles Ringo Starr, George Harrison, Eric Clapton a former Cream player, Billy Preston and more along with his brother Theodore Seville. We will soon show the concert live at the entertainment center at 7:00 PM tonight." **_**Said the new reporter. **

5 HOURS LATER

The boys were all dressed up and are ready to be at Madison Square Gardens.

"**OK boys time to go" said Dave. "Alright" said Alvin and raced down to the door, Simon and Theodore soon followed him. **

AT MADISON

Alvin and all the boys except Simon were all jamming along. But there was trouble drummer Jim Keltner was sick and they could not find another drummer in two hours and many people were waiting for the concert all their life. Alvin soon talked to Simon even though he can play piano he can also play the drums.

"Simon can you play the drums for us" said Alvin.

"What about Jim" said Simon who looked really suprised.

"He's sick and we can't find a drummer in two hours. We got Theodore & Ringo but we want to have three drummers not two!" With the puppy dog eyes that Alvin gave to Simon he agreed. "Huh. Alright" and walked on stage and was soon have loads of fun with his famous friends.

THE BIG CONCERT

Thousands of crowds were lining up to get their seats at the concert hall in time for the concert and they were looking forward to see all their favorite celebrates. Meanwhile Alvin was giving the songs that the performers are playing.

"OK Eric your going to play Badge, Billy your going to play Will It Go Round In Circles, Marc your playing The Groover, Bob your going to play Lily Of The West, Harry your going to play Without You, I'm going to play with Theodore Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, George your playing The Light That Has Lighted The World and Ringo your singing A Little Help From My Friends" Alvin said goodluck to everyone and they all went on stage to play thier numbers.

"**Hey. Good evening New York. Well were back in the USA and we are now going to sing to you. Our first person is Eric Clapton playing Badge." **

Thinkin bout the times you drove in my car.  
Thinkin that I might have drove you too far.  
And Im thinkin bout the love that you laid on my table.

I told you not to wander round in the dark.  
I told you bout the swans, that they live in the park.  
Then I told you bout our kid, now hes married to mabel.

Yes, I told you that the light goes up and down.  
Dont you notice how the wheel goes round?  
And you better pick yourself up from the ground  
Before they bring the curtain down,  
Yes, before they bring the curtain down.

Talkin bout a girl that looks quite like you.  
She didnt have the time to wait in the queue.  
She cried away her life since she fell off the cradle.

**Everyone clapped and cheered and Alvin soon introduced the next person. "Billy Preston" he said. **

I've got a song, I ain't got no melody  
I'ma gonna sing it to my friends  
I've got a song, I ain't got no melody  
I' ma gonna sing it to my friends

Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky  
Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky

I've got a story, ain't got no moral  
Let the bad guy win every once in a while  
I've got a story, ain't got no moral  
Let the bad guy win every once in a while

Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky  
Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky

I've got a dance, I ain't got no steps, no  
I'm gonna let the music move me around  
I've got a dance, I ain't got no steps  
I'm gonna let the music move me around

Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky  
Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky

Instrumental Interlude

Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky  
Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky

I've got a song, I ain't got no melody  
I'ma gonna sing it to my friends  
I've got a song, I ain't got no melody  
I' ma gonna sing it to my friends

Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky  
Will it go round in circles  
Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky

"**Please welcome Marc Bolan" and the audience cheered. **

**Some call me Arnie  
Some name me Slim  
It don't make no difference  
'Cos I move right in  
They call me the groover  
When I'm on the floor  
The kids yell for more, more, more  
Some call me Starkey  
**

Some named me stud  
Yes they do  
It don't make no difference  
'Cos I move in the mud  
I said sing it to me children  
Yea I'm the groover honey Yea  
I'm the groover honey Yea  
I'm the groover honey  
Well some call me Jeepster  
And some name me lame  
It don't make no difference  
Man you know what it takes  
I'm a groover 'cos I move right in

"**Everyone welcome Bob Dylan" and Bob Dylan walked up the microphone. **

When first I came to Louisville, some pleasure there to find  
A damsel there from Lexington was pleasing to my mind  
Her rosy cheeks, her ruby lips, like arrows pierced my breast  
And the name she bore was Flora, the lily of the west.

I courted lovely Flora some pleasure for to find  
But she turned unto another man whose sore distressed my mind  
She robbed me of my liberty, deprived me of my rest  
Then go, my lovely Flora, the lily of the west.

Away down in yonder shady grove, a man of high degree  
Conversin' with my Flora there, it seemed so strange to me  
And the answer that she gave to him it sore did me oppress  
I was betrayed by Flora, the lily of the west.

I stepped up my rival, dagger in my hand  
I seized him by the collar, and bodly made him stand  
Seing mad by desperation I pierced him to the breast  
All this for lovely Flora, the lily of the west.

I had to stand my trial, I had to make my plea  
They placed me in the witness box and then commenced on me  
Although she swore my life away, deprived me of my rest  
Still I love my faithless Flora, the Lily of the west.

"**Harry Nilssion" shouted Alvin. **

No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows

No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know

I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more

No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows

I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore

"**Our next number is Theodore and I singing Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" **

Chitty bang bang, Chitty chitty bang bang.  
Chitty bang bang, Chitty chitty bang bang.  
Chitty bang bang, Chitty chitty bang bang.  
Oh you pretty  
Chitty bang bang, Chitty chitty bang bang,  
we love you. And our pretty  
Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty chitty bang bang loves us too.  
High, Low, Anywhere we go, on Chitty Chitty we depend  
Bang bang chitty chitty bang bang  
Our fine four fendered friend  
Bang bang chitty chitty bang bang  
Our fine four fendered friend

Your Sleek as a thourough bred  
Your seats are a feather bed  
You turn everybody's head today

We'll Glide on our motortrip  
With pride in our ownership  
The envy in all we surbay

Oh Chitty, you Chitty, Pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang We love you  
And Chitty our Chitty, pretty Chitty Bang Bang  
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Loves us to

High Chitty, low Chitty, anywhere we go On  
Chitty Chitty we depend.

While the song was playing the people saw Simon on the drums. The audience looked very confused. But when the song was over; they were chanting as loud as they get saying "WE WANT A CHIPMUNK SONG!" but Alvin said no because many other need to sing. "Please meet George Harrison" said Alvin.

I've heard how some people, have said  
that I've changed  
That I'm not what I was  
How it really is a shame  
The thoughts in their heads,  
Manifest on their brow  
Like bad scars from ill feelings  
they themselves arouse  
So hateful of anyone that is happy  
or 'free'  
They live all their lives,  
without looking to see  
The light that has lighted the world

It's funny how people, just won't  
accept change  
As if nature itself - they'd prefer  
re-arranged  
So hard to move on  
When you're down in a hole  
Where there's so little chance,  
to experience soul

I'm greatful to anyone,  
that is happy or 'free'  
for giving me hope  
while I'm looking to see

The light that has lighted the world

**The people cheered and still chnating for more for Chipmunks songs. "Our FINAL number for tonight is Ringo Starr" **

What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not o sing out of key

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away  
Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
Are you sad because you're on your own

No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love

Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends.

"**Thanks for coming!" said Alvin. But the people weren't cheering they were booing at him when he got off stage. "We want to see Simon." Said one of the audience's. Alvin was so cross this was he said to his audience. "One more word to you people. Goodnight & SHUT UP you already seen Simon that is it!" and stormed off stage. **

10 MINUTES LATER

Alvin and Jim Keltner were at a press confrence. Jim got all better but he did missed out on the concert. The Question soon began to roll in.

"**Mr.Seville you have Simon from the Chipmunks and no one knows about it. Please tell the people why Jim Keltner wasn't thier." Said a woman from England. **

"**Well first off Jim got sick from a bug while we were in England and I knew that we can't find a drummer in two hours so I have to tell Simon. He dosen't know how to play but look at him now." Said Alvin. **

20 MINUTES LATER

"Are you thinking of going on tour again, Alvin." Said a reporter from Australia.

"**NO! with all those people booing at me, there booing at the great Alvin Seville. I will never go on tour ever, ever, ever, ever again. No matter what!" **

**E.O.C: 6 **


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas 1973

Chapter 7 – Christmas 1973 Chapter 7 – Christmas 1973DECEMBER 21st

School was over for the Christmas week. But Alvin, Simon & Theodore and the rest of the class have to do an essay about on a special thing they have on Christmas. They have to get ideas for the essay as well; Simon and Theodore were looking forward to write but Alvin is not.

"I can't believe we have to write an essay during the Christmas vacation." Said Alvin.

"Christmas Vacation is going to happen next week after the weekend. Besides Miss Apple have to us since November." Said Simon.

"So, I have to think of what I like to have for Christmas!" said Alvin.

"Oh come on Alvin, You always ask what ever you want for Christmas but Dave never get those things." Said Theodore.

"That's because we didn't have much money. But he did buy the Hula-a-hoop for me once and two those plane's." said Alvin.

"Come on let's go home. A Christmas Pudding is waiting for me to cook him," said Theodore.

So the boys all ride home on their bikes and raced inside from the cold snow. Their house was full of tinsel and lights and also a Christmas tree. Dave was watching TV as he heard the boys.

"Hi Fella's, How was School?" said Dave.

"Good Dave!" said the boys and went straight to their rooms. Theodore and Simon have already started on their essays. While Alvin is setting up his Christmas list as he's just only a teenager. Simon looked at what he was writing. "Let' s see you are writing a video game system, LP record set, An electric guitar etc.," said Simon in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks Simon, Maybe next time don't use sarcasm!" he snapped. Just then Dave told the boys to come down stairs, There favorite Christmas special was on. It was their favorite since when they were babies.

"I remember when we where three this show was on!" said Theodore.

"Ah! The good ol' days" said Simon.

"Yeah!" sighed Alvin quietly.

THREE DAYS LATER

It was Christmas Eve and the boys were getting their Christmas tree ready in time for Christmas. "Come Dave it's only three hours until Christmas. Come On, Come On, Come On." Said Alvin. "OK Alvin slow down!" said Dave. Alvin was the most excited Chipmunk of all. Christmas is his favorite celebration of all. Just then on the radio there was a song. A song that was loved for generations.

_(All right you Chipmunks! Ready to sing your song?  
-I'll say we are!  
-Yeah!  
-Let's sing it now!  
Okay, Simon?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Theodore?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN!  
-OKAY!!)_

Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a plane that loops the loop  
Me, I want a hula hoop  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Okay fellas get ready  
That was very good, Simon.  
-Naturally.  
Very good Theodore.  
-Ahhh.  
Ah, Alvin, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Alvin. Alvin. ALVIN!  
-OKAY.

Want a plane that loops the loop  
I still want a hula-hoop  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Very good, boys  
-Lets sing it again! Yeah, let's sing it again!  
No, That's enough, let's not overdo it  
-What do you mean overdo it?  
-We want to sing it again!  
Now wait a minute, boys  
-Why can't we sing it again?  
-chipmunk chatter  
Alvin, cut that out..Theodore, just a minute.  
Simon will you cut that out? Boys... 

"_Alright that was 'Christmas Don't Be Late' by The Chipmunks which was released in 1958" _said the radio announcer. Alvin and the Seville family were glad that the Chipmunk's first song played. Alvin knows what to write on his essay.

DECEMBER 25th

It was morning and Alvin, Simon & Theodore woke up. They saw snow falling down and they knew what day is it today. "It's Christmas" said Alvin. "Come Dave time to get up!" said the boys. "OK boys!" said a tired Dave. "I can't wait to my presents" said Alvin. The boys were opening their presents and they have their favorite things that they wanted since the beginning of 1973. Simon have got a chemistry set, Theodore got a cake machine and Alvin got an LP record set. They said thanks to Dave and play all thier new Toys and Games.

THE NEXT FEW DAYS

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were at school and Alvin had wote his essay. Thier teacher Miss Apple told them to read out thier essays. Alvin was first.

"_During my Christmas week, I have many speciel things that I have found over the days. On the day of Christmas Eve my Dad and my brothers have set up our Christmas tree I was so excited that I told Dave to hurry up, Then our song 'Christmas Don't Be Late' was on the radio and also my brother's and I got presents and we went to our grandmother and grandfather's house..." _

He went on as soon as the Recess bell rang. And the Children ran out.

"Alvin I would like to give you an A+ on your Essay. As you know the many speciel things you had for Christmas". Said Miss Apple. Alvin thanked her and Alvin raced out to the school yard to join his friends and brothers.


	8. Chapter 8 1974

Chapter 8 – 1974

It was 1974 and Alvin Seville is making a brand new album called 'Route 66' which will be released later in the year. Alvin had also made some new songs for the album and they are. 'Don't Get Blue', A cover of 'Something' & 'Car Radio'.

**His friends where also going to release album's Ringo Starr is to release 'Goodnight Vennia', John Lennon 'Walls and Bridge's', Paul McCartney's & Wings 'Junior Farm' & 'Sally G' and George Harrison's 'Dark Horse'. **

**After New Year Alvin, Simon and Theodore were very tried as they stayed up until 3:00AM in the morning. Including Dave he was tried as well.**

A WEEK LATER

**Alvin was recording his new songs for his new album with a little help from his friends. He have called up with friends Ringo Starr, John Lennon, George Harrison, Paul McCartney & Linda McCartney, Elton John, Harry Nilssion, Billy Preston, Eric Clapton and many more to help out. **

**Alvin recorded his first song 'Don't Get Blue' with John Lennon, Eric Clapton & Carl Perkins on guitar, Ringo Starr on drums and Billy Preston on the Organ. After all they are all blues fans. Alvin, John, Eric, Ringo, Carl and Billy were all playing the blues all day long until they have to get home soon. **

**Their producer Phil Spector was producing their songs for them. The next day Alvin and his friends were making 'Car Radio' in a Country/Western Genre with Ringo Starr on drums, Paul McCartney on Bass, backing vocals and the Piano & Linda McCartney also on backing vocals. **

**While Alvin was playing he said, "Keep playing. This great music where doing!" he said happily. When the day was over Alvin gave a big thankyou and is going to release the two songs as a single. "Hey guys, I want to thank you for helping me out today. Without you how will I do my music and songs all on my own? Thanks!" he said. **

"**It's OK Alvin," said Paul & Linda. "Your our friend" said Ringo. Alvin smiled and gave them a big hug. **

THE NEXT DAY

Alvin had announced on the news that he is going release two new songs from his upcoming album and have the former Beatles (Ringo Starr, John Lennon, Paul & Linda McCartney) & Cream (Eric Clapton) players on the two new songs.

**Everyone across the world where very excited. And so Alvin was promoting his songs as well by making a music video with Alvin just singing and playing his guitar. All day they were filming at various locations such as the streets of LA. On a Friday night, At Grand Central Station in New York and many more locations for 'Don't Get Blue'. **

**For the music video 'Car Radio' they were filming Alvin in 1974 Dodge Manaco along the country side of Illinois. **

**The music videos where all played across the world and so on the day when the album arrived. 10****th**** of January the record shops where over packed with Alvin fans and buying the singles as some copies where going by the first minute. **

**Alvin's singles were all over the news and his event was really well known to the world. **


	9. Chap9 Fri Night In The Streets of LA

Chapter 9 – Friday Night In The Streets Of L.A 

3 MONTHS LATER

Alvin's new record is sky rocketing all over the world and to celebrate Alvin has decided to take his brothers and friends from school to celebrate his new record. His friends got over the break up of the Chipmunks; there glad that the boys are always together as brothers at school and home.

It was Friday night and all of his best friends were out playing on the streets. But Dave says that they must be home by 9:30 PM. Alvin was cross about that, he wanted to have some fun as it is Friday. They all decided to see a movie together and the movie is 'Son Of Dracula' with his friends Harry Nilsson and Ringo Starr.

They were really enjoying the movie as there not many people out to see the movie. Alvin soon told them that they can get something to eat, they are hungry after wacthing the movie.

9:30 PM 

After Alvin have been in toilet for so long after eating a burito. It was time to go home.

"Boy, Alvin! How did you spent in that thing." Said Simon.

"I don't know? Come let's go to the arcade." Said Alvin

"Everyone already gone home and we should too." Said Simon.

"But...Arcade!" spulttured Alvin.

"NOW!" snapped Simon.

"Alright" sighed Alvin.

They got in the taxis and they drove off to Dave's. Soon Alvin heard the radio was one and the annoucer mentioned this, _"Alright you Blues fans, I'm going to play a song by a local boy name Alvin Seville with his brand new song 'Don't Be Blue' on his new album 'Don't Get Blue' which is now relesed in stores and big on the charts!" _he said.

"_I've been broken up with a girl she loves another man behind my back. _

_Everyone been teasing me about a band that was broken up to bits. _

_I feel down and sad with no one to talk to except the two Beatles._

_Here is something that I want to know...'Don't Get Blue'...." _

"I'm on the radio!" said Alvin.

"This has to be the best night ever!"

Dave was worried when it was around 9:40 PM. But the boys reached home safetly; they were just listening to Alvin's brand new song when the taxis just got home.

E.O.C : 9

Sorry for the chapter to be short.


	10. Chapter 10 TV Commercial

Chapter 10 – TV Commercial 

To make the albums more sucessful is to make a TV commercial about his new singles. The manager of Capitol Records told Alvin & Dave about the whole commercial thing and they both agreed. The director of the commercial told Alvin to come early in the morning around 6:00 AM. Alvin never like that he wanted to sleep in and to enjoy the weekend.

ON THE DAY OF FILMING 

Alvin saw all the se thier was the Dogde car that was used in 'Car Radio' Alvin is to drive around and 'Listening' his song on the radio and tell them about the singles. The filming was made on the streets of L.A. "OK come on! I want to go home and spend the weekend to myself! OK!" said Alvin. "Yeah, Yeah alright" said the director but he didn't listen to Alvin.

10 HOURS LATER

After doing so many takes this was the last take that will ever do.

"OK Alvin, Annnnnd Action!" said the director.

The Car was turned on and Alvin drove off.

"Listen to this Commercial!" said Alvin.

He turned on the radio and his 'Don't Get Blue' song was on.

"You have just been listening to my new single 'Don't Get Blue with 'Car Radio' which is in stores now everywhere across the world!" he said.

"And Cut, Print. That's a wrap" said the director. Alvin was glad that the day was over but he the whole weekend have been over and Alvin was cross with the Director.

"I said that I want to spend the weekend just sleeping in and we spent the whole weekend doing this TV commerical" he said crossly.

"Well we have to do all the takes!" said the director.

"I don't care, YOUR FIRED! As my director" and he stormed off.

The director was soon very upset but still working on the Commercial.

THE NEXT WEEK 

Alvin invited a few of his friends over and together they have been wacthing the TV commercial.

"Listen to this Commerical!" said Alvin.

"_I've been broken up with a girl she loves another man behind my back. _

_Everyone been teasing me about a band that was broken up to bits. _

_I feel down and sad with no one to talk to except the two Beatles._

_Here is something that I want to know...'Don't Get Blue'...."_

"You have just been listening to my new single 'Dont Get Blue' with 'Car Radio' which is in stores now everywhere across the world!" and the commerical cut off with Alvin sitting on a sidewalk of L.A.


	11. Chapter 11 The Dick Cavett Show

Chapter 11 – The Dick Cavett ShowTHE VERY NEXT SATURDAY

It was raining and Alvin Seville was just looking through the newspaper before his brothers and Dave gets up. It was about 6:00AM and Alvin was soon watching TV he was watching the news to see if there's any reports about him and his music.

**Just then the phone rang. "Who could be calling at this hour?" he said to himself. No one was around and Alvin picked it up. "Hello?" said Alvin nervously. **_**"Hello is this Alvin Seville." **_** The anonymous person says "Yes?" he said in a confusing sort of way. **

"_**I like to know if your avaible tonight for the Dick Cavett Show." **_**She said. **

"I am...But I need to tell my Dad first. Can you call back say around 9:00 AM." Said Alvin.

"_**OK I'll call you back. Goodbye." **_**She said. **

THREE HOURS LATER

"Hey Dave, I got a phone call today from ABC and they want me to be part of the 'Dick Cavett Show tonight. Can I join in?" said Alvin. The phone rang again and this time Dave picked it. "ALVIN!" Dave grunted queitly.

Just then the phone rang up and this time Dave picked it up. "Hello!" he said happily. _"Is this Alvin Seville"_ said the caller "No but I'm his father and I say yes he will join the show tonight!" Alvin heard over with his brothers and he was very happy.

AROUND 8:00 PM 

Alvin was getting ready for the show. He had never been on TV since the 1960's and this is a great comeback for his TV apperance's.

Alvin was getting himself ready he put on his best tux's and his dad was waiting for him outside as he got the car ready and his brother's.

AT THE STUDIO 

Alvin was at the green room and was wacthing some other guest on the show.

"Oh boy, Live across the Nation!" he thought to himself. Just then it was Alvin's turn.

"Our next guest tonight, is a former Chipmunk who broke up two years ago and tonight he is back on TV for the first time since the 1960's. He had just released a new single called 'Don't Get Blue' with Ringo Starr, Carl Perkins etc. all on the album along with 'Car Radio'. Ladies and Gentlemen please give around of applause to Alvin Seville." Said Cavett.

Alvin walked out and was waving to the whole audience and shaked Dick Cavett's hand.

"Welcome to the show Alvin."

"It's a pleasure!" he said nervously.

"How are you feeling!"

"Feeling good Dick"

"You've just released a new single. Which I got right here and how did you get inspired of these two great hits." Cavett said.

"Well, first with 'Don't Get Blue' I broke up with a girl at school and as she loved a boy behind my back, I was the one who broke up the Chipmunks and I feel so down and nobody wants to talk to me. But the my two close friends John Lennon and Ringo Starr were there to help me" said Alvin. "Then with 'Car Radio' I was in a car listening to the radio and words came in my head such as _"Listening to songs, singing along grooving around the highway" _and also I love the country view and that's how why I put the song in Country/Western. And also I'm going to release an album which going to be called 'Love To The Rescue'"

They were talking until the end of the show.

"Well thanks for coming on to the show Mr. Seville and that's the end of our programme. Goodnight America" said Dick Cavett.


	12. Chapter 12 'Love Comes To The Rescue'

Chapter 12 – 'Love Comes To The Rescue'

As mentioned on the Dick Cavett show that he is making a brand new studio album which he named it 'Love Comes To The Rescue' under the label of Capitol. He only two years until his contract is expired.

**The Album was getting recorded ever since when Alvin released the new single along with music videos and a TV commercial. When the Album was released everyone bought a copy for only $20.00. **

**While the two former Beatles (John Lennon & Ringo Starr) released thier own album 'Walls and Bridge's' and 'Goodnight Vennia' around November, Alvin had also released his album the day after Ringo Starr's release to make both of thier albums very well known. His famous single is on this album too.**

**On the album have many such like:**

**-Something**

**-Love Comes To The Rescue**

**-Don't Get Blue**

**-Car Radio**

**-Out On A Friday Night**

**-The Father I Never Knew**

**-Let's Get Out And Party**

**-Homesick Blues**

**Many of those songs were really famous and very original. The newspapers were everywhere and giving a full interview to Alvin Seville. **

"_**You have 'Something' the famous Beatle song on your album"**_** said one reporter. **

"**Well, I know George [Harrison] and I knew this song will be perfect about Love. And I like give him my full thanks!" **

"What does 'The Father I Never Knew' Mean?" said another reporter. "That song is all about my biological father. I know my mother 'Vinny' and she told me about my father. I never knew him when I was baby and he left us when our mother was looking after us back in the 50's." "What is 'Homesick Blues.'" Said an Australian reporter. "Homesick Blues is just an ordinary Blues song for people who are homesick and love the blues." The interview went on and on and on and on until Alvin was getting very tried and want to go to bed. "OK I'm done with interviews and no I want some rest" he yawned. E.O.C 12 Short Chapter Sorry. 


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting The Chippettes

Chapter 13 – Metting The Chippettes

**1975 **

A year later The Chipmunks head down to New York and Alvin is having a break for making a new studio album. New York is to have thier annual Music Festival and Alvin, Simon and Theodore always go to it for fun as a count they are musicans and music fans.

**At the festival there were lots of albums for sale, celebraties giving out thier autographs, insturments for sale and concerts at Madison Square Gardens. **

"**This is going to be fun!" said Theodore excitedly. Alvin & Simon agreed as well. They decided that they should go and see a gig a Madison Square Gardens (That's where The Chippettes are playing.) So they went to ticket line and Alvin, Simon and Theodore were getting thier tickets. **

**They saw a poster near the main entrance and it says 'Tonight: The Chippettes'. The boys have never heard of The Chippettes before and wonder after the show they will get a chance to meet them and to know them personaly. **

**In the concert hall seats were all crowded and the house was very full. Just then the lights have dim and the lights on the stage were lit up and then an annoucement was made.**

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, Please put your hands together for THE CHIPPETTES!"**_

The crowd was cheering so loud and The Chippettes were happy to see thier fans.

"**Helllo! New York!" said a brunette Chipmunk**

"**How are we feeling!" said a brown haired Chipmunk**

"**Well we got a good show lined up for you!" said a blonde Chipmunk.**

**And so they started playing thier favorite Elton John song 'Crocodile Rock' **

_I remember when rock was young  
Me and suzie had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
Was doing a thing called the crocodile rock  
While the other kids were rocking round the clock  
We were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock_

Well crocodile rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just cant keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh lawdy mama those friday nights  
When suzie wore her dresses tight  
And the crocodile rocking was out of sight

But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
Dreaming of my chevy and my old blue jeans  
But theyll never kill the thrills weve got  
Burning up to the crocodile rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
We really thought the crocodile rock would last

When the song ended ever was cheering but the boys were cheering the loudest as they are near the front. The Chippettes were to play thier next song 'Honey Don't' but the guitarist was not there and they need one urgent so they saw Alvin was there and told him that they need him. Alvin agreed and went backstage to be on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are replacing our guitarist John Perkins to Alvin Seville" said the blonde Chipmunk. Everyone cheered as loud as they could as Alvin walked on stage and so they started playing as a Duet.

_**Well, how come you say you will when you won't?  
Say you do, baby when you don't  
Let me know, honey, how you fell  
Tell the truth now, is love real?  
So, aw, aw**_

Well, honey don't  
Well, honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
I say you will when you won't  
Aw, aw, honey don't

Well, I love you, baby, and you ought to know  
I like the way that you wear your clothes  
Everything about you is so doggone sweet  
You got that sand all over your feet  
So, aw, aw

Well, honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
I say you will when you won't  
Aw, aw, honey don't

I feel fine  
Ooo, oo, I say

Well Sometimes I love you on a Saturday night  
Sunday morning you don't look right  
You been out painting the town  
Uh huh, baby you been slipping around  
So, aw, aw

Well, honey don't  
I say, honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
Honey don't  
I say you will when you won't  
Aw, aw, honey don't

Well, honey don't  
Well, honey don't  
A little, little, honey don't  
I say, you will when you won't  
Aw, aw, honey don't

Everyone clapped for Alvin & Brittany and played songs throughout the whole day until they did the final song 'Drift Away':

_Day after day I'm more confused  
So I look for the light in the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame_

Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Beginning to think that I'm wastin' time  
I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
I'm countin' on you to carry me through

And when my mind is free  
You know a melody can move me  
And when I'm feelin' blue  
The guitar's comin' through to soothe me  
Thanks for the joy that you've given me  
I want you to know I believe in your song  
Rhythm and rhyme and harmony  
You help me along makin' me strong  


Everyone clapped and cheered as they curtain went down and the house lights were on. Simon and Theodore were going backstage as well and they met with the counterparters. They soon all introduce themselves.

"I'm Alvin"

"I'm Brittany"

"I'm Simon"

"I'm Jeanette"

"Im Theodore"

"And I'm Eleanor"

and shake eachother's hands. They were soon chatting like old friends until The Chippettes said that they are moving to L.A and go to Thomas Edison High School.

The Chipmunks were glad and started to go out with The Chippettes.

E.O.C 13


	14. Chapter 14 Rocky Horror Picture Show

Chapter 14 – Rocky Horror Picture ShowA WEEK LATER

The Chippettes moved to L.A and made thier own Treehouse as they don't have a real home yet. They go to school with The Chipmunks and were becoming fast friends that they even go out on dates sucessfully.

ON FRIDAY

It was the last week of school and Alvin, Simon and Theodore are to go to the movies to see 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' with Tim Curry. They had heard from their friends that it's a cult film and was one of the best films of 1975.

**The bell rung and The Chipmunks and The Chippettes went straight to the cinema and they told Dave that they will be OK to be on thier own. At the Cinema thier was a bit of a long line as they movie just premiered last week and it was also a popular midnight film.**

"**Well I'm looking forward for what's happening!" said Alvin**

"**Me too" said Simon.**

**The boys got thier tickets and went into the full house cinema. The music was playing until the lights were soon diming down and the picture show started. With a scene starting off with some lips that look really uncompterble to see.**

**The scene soon kicked off with a weeding at a small little church and then with a song 'Damit Janet' a few minutes later another scene kicked with a song called 'Time Warp' the boys and the girls love the song.**

_It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control_

I remember doing the TIme Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

They were having an enjoyable time and the Chipmunks & Chippettes were soon finding something to eat and then later go home.

"That film is great!" said Eleanor to Jeanette.

"I know I love the song 'Time Warp' said Jeanette.

When they found something to eat they soon began to feel tired.

"Come on we better get home otherwise my dad will exploed if were all late!" said Alvin. They took a Cab home and Chipmunks were soon dropped off at thier home and the Chippettes went off to thier treehouse,

E.O.C 14

Sorry for being short. __


	15. Chapter 15 Looking Back

Chapter 15 – Looking Back

It was three weeks before Christmas and Alvin was up in his attic looking for the presents he is giving to Simon, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller. When he found then he found out that the door had been locked and he can't get out. He was finding something to break the door down he was looking through some old boxes he soon found an old projector and some old 35mm film. Dave labelled them as 'Chipmunks' First Recording Session' in 1958.

"Oh my God! I remember this when we sang this with Grandpa when he was givin' and record contract nearly 20 years." He thought to himself. He setted up the film projector and put a big screen up to see what happened over the years.

He wacthed the first recording session in 1958 where he was sitting next to his as a infant with his brothers singing the chours. He then found another film reel saying:

'The Chipmunks & The Beatles 1963' where they saw all the boys with their grandfather's in London, England meeting John, Paul, George and Ringo when they were making that speciel album with all the Beatles' original hits during the 1960's.

"That was a fun day" he thought to himself.

He soon looked at film reel saying 'Christmas 1958' and what Alvin saw what he got for Christmas was he always wanted A Golden Echo Harmonica. He looked at it closely and wonder where he put it. So he looked all over the boxes until then three hours later he found his harmonica and played it as its look like he just bought it. He found a record player and started to play his grandfather's famous song:

_**D:Alvin, put that harmonica down.  
A:Why?  
D:Because we're gonna sing, that's why.  
A:Not again!  
D:Never mind. Now look fellas, this is a pretty so let's try not  
to goof it up. Are you ready, Simon?  
S:Sure, let's go.  
D:All set, Theodore?  
T:, you bet!  
D:Are you ready, Alvin? Ready, Alvin? ALVIN!!  
A:Aw, nuts!  
C:We sure like girls all kind of girls  
From Anie to Veronica  
We like them small or fat or tall  
A:I wanna play my harmonica!  
D:Now cut that out.  
C:And everyone to get a  
We take them through for popcorn  
Because they always fall in  
A:When I play my harmonicorn (sic)!  
D:Alvin!!**_

INSTRUMENTAL INTERLUDE

D:Will you put that thing down and sing?  
A:OK!  
C:We sure like girls all kind of girls  
From Annie to Veronica  
We like them small or fat or tall  
A:I'm gonna play my harmonica!!  
D:All right, Alvin. Make a fool of yourself. Play the harmonica.

After a few bars of harmonica the Chipmunks suddenly  
burst out with "Cha-cha-cha!"

D:Now wait a minute, you guys! Alvin, you're goofing it all up!  
This was a pretty it's not supposed to be a-  
C:Cha-cha-cha! (continue to "cha-cha-cha" while David Seville speaks)  
D:Now look what you did! You got them all cha-chaing and singing  
and wrecking the song! Theodore...Simon...orchestra will you cut  
that out?! Alvin put that harmonica down! Alvin! Alvin! (fades)

Just then he heard Dave's voice. "Alvin." He shouted Alvin picked up the record player and the projector but by the time when Dave opened the door. Alvin fell out and with the film projector he was smashed to piece's.

"Hi Dave" he said softly.

"ALVIN!" he yelled.


	16. Chapter 16 Simon Seville Hour

Chapter 16 – The Simon Seville Hour

**1976 **

Beside Alvin we go and see how Simon is doing in 1970's. Ever since when a Simon was an infant he always want to have his own TV show. Around at 10 Simon had a 35mm camera that he won in a school video competition his video was about 'The Life Of Mark Twain' his favorite author and he filmed himself on a little desk in his garage and some paper that he wrote the news on.

**Until then now at 16 turning 17 NBC have made a contract with Simon and with the approval of Dave Simon made his own TV show called 'The Simon Seville Hour' always on NBC around 3:00 PM just after school. **

**On tonight's show Simon's guest are his friends Ringo Starr & Bob Dylan and his brother Alvin. It's kind of wired to have his brother on his show but whatever. **

ON THE DAY OF FILMING

"OK and we are in 5...4...3...2.." and pointed her finger for 1 & 0. The light flashed red saying 'APPLAUSE' with people cheering and shouting we see Simon coming out of the background of L.A waving to all the people of the crowd.

"**Good eveing and welcome to The Simon Seville Hour all over the world. Tonight we have many guests and they are Ringo Starr, Bob Dylan and also my brother Alvin Seville so it's kind of a little chipmunks reunion". Said Simon. "OK so please everyone give a warm welcome to the man who is the drummer of The Beatles, having number 1 hits from 1971-74 and that is my friend Ringo Starr." Shouted Simon. **

**And with fans cheering and shouting Ringo Starr came walking out and give Simon a hug which are close friends as well. "Hey Ringo, welcome to the show." Said Simon. "It's my pleasure." Said Ringo happily.**

"**You are making a new album 'Ringo's Rotogravure' which will be your last album on the album with EMI and you have once again your friends on this album" said Simon. **

"**Yeah we got Paul, George, John, Linda, Peter Frampton, Eric and more." Said Ringo. **

**The two boys talked until then Ringo's time was up and they gone off to Bob Dylan. Simon was talking to Bob Dylan about his new album 'Desire' Bob said that album featured 'Hurricane' that song is all about former heavy weight midde-age boxer Rubin ''Hurricane'' carter for what he did in 1966 and want to claim his innocent. **

**Until then Simon made his speciel guest a speciel moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my brother Alvin!" loads of people were cheering and shouting all over the NBC tv studio and Alvin gave his brother a big hug. **

"**So Alvin how is your making of 'Songs From The Underwater City'" said Simon. **

"**Yeah we got all our friends on this album and I'm really looking forward for making this album for 1976 and I hope some people might like it or hate it because sometimes I have a feeling that this album is a flop." He said worridley. **

"**Im pretty sure Alvin, that this new album you will be releasing will not be a flop!" **

**said Simon. **

**Until then the show was over and Simon & Alvin went home together on the subway to L.A. **

**But Alvin is still worried about what might happen to his new album. **

**E.O.C 16 **


	17. Chapter 17 Theodore The Chef

Chapter 17 – Theodore The Chef

Now we move onto Theodore who works at one of fanciness restaurants in Los Angeles. Theodore and Eleanor work thier together and they both like to work as chef's ever since when they were kids.

**One night Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette were out to the resturant and knew Theodore and Eleanor are working and they are going to have a break and have a chance to talk to them. **

"**Hey guys." Said Theodore. **

"**Hi Theodore" everyone says. **

"**How's work!" said Alvin. **

"**Man it's hard work getting all the pots and pans together and it's hard to get all the food together as well." Said Eleanor. **

**Just then the head of the resturant/waiter came up and started to give thier orders to everyone. He then eyed at Theodore. **

"**Mr. Seville and Ms. Miller what are you two doing here. Your not allowed to be out of the kitchen until closing time. Now get in the kitchen." Said the waiter. **

"**Hey, don't talk to my brother like that you french frog legs lover!" splutter Alvin violently. **

"**And also don't talk to my sister like that too." Shouted Brittany. **

"**They want to have a break and they sacrafice themselves all day and night for making food for all these people like us." Said Simon. **

"**Yeah, at least we don't tell them to get lost and get back to the kitchen!" Said Jeanette.**

**Theodore and Eleanor knew that they wanted to quit and so with the feedback to the waiter by thier siblings they stood up for themselves and talked to the waiter/manger.**

"**WE QUIT!" and put thier robes on the waiter with all the grease and smell from the kitchen. **

**And the Chipmunks & Chippettes stormed out and went to another resturant. **

THE NEXT DAYA picture shown on the newspaper was Alvin shouting angrily at the waiter and the headline said 'CHIPMUNKS AND THE WAITER'. Alvin was cross but he stood for his little brother who always get scared for doing something wrong. E.O.C 17 Note: Sorry for letting the chapter being short. 


	18. Chapter 18 FLOP!

**The Electric Light Orchestra (E.L.O) song '**

**Chapter 18 – FLOP!**

Alvin's new album 'Songs From The Underwater City' was just released and nearly not all people like it so much as his other albums. Alvin knew that this album is going to ruin his carrer and everyone at school will hate it as well and make fun of it.

He got a magazine 'Rolling Stone' which is a big music magazine and saw his album hitting the charts at #99 and was marked as 'Worst Music By A Rodent' which made Alvin really mad.

He came home really angry. Simon and Theodore were wondering what's the matter.

"What's the matter. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE FREAKEN' MATTER MY ALBUM BECAME A FLOP!" he shouted.

"God, I thought I was the greatest and now I'm one of the worst of artist's in the world." Simon, Theodore and Dave were trying to clam him down. But he couldn't and he exited the house and went for a walk.

While Alvin was walking he came over and popped by to see Brittany. Brittany's siblings went out for a day of shopping but Brittany decided that she should stay home and wait for Alvin just incase. Brittany was just reading 'Rolling Stone' when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Brittany" said Alvin sadly.

"What's the matter Alvin?" said Brittany.

"It's my album. Everyone says that it's crap and now I'm one of the worst artist's of the year." Brittany hugged him around his shoulders and gave him a nice tender kiss on the cheek. Until then Alvin started to cry; bad luck came to him again since when he was dumped by his girlfriend.

Alvin hated his music carrer this year and thinking about retirement and he should not hear the news about him again. He now says this in his mind when ever his flop comes back to his mind. "_I wish I was back to my brother's band again." _And he decided that maybe he should sing a song just for Brittany and for him to cheer up.

**ALVIN :**__

_**Two drifters on the morning sky,  
Two drifters sailing wide and high,  
When summer breezes blow across your mind,  
With you, I will walk the line.**_

CHORUS  
I want it so fine  
I want it so fine  
I want it so fine

People walking hand in hand,  
Everybody's singing to the band,  
I want to be where the stars shine bright,  
And hear sweet music on a summer night.

CHORUS -- repeat

Sundowners we'll go on and on,  
We'll find the land of the midnight sun,  
And when you look you'll see for miles around,  
You'll see, the world is in your hand.

CHORUS -- repeat

CHORUS -- repeat  



	19. Chapter 19 Just On More

The Ringo Starr version of 'Sneaking Sally Through The Alley' is borrowed for this chapter. Chapter 19 – Just One More

**October 1977**

After his year of having his album a flop Alvin decided that maybe he should create one more album to see if it might get a big hit. If not then he has to retire. His album is called 'Casino Royal' the songs in this album are 'Drowning In The Sea Of Love', 'Gambling Problem', 'Play Around About The Town' and more.

**Alvin gave the first three songs as 70's disco's and has his friends such as Ringo Starr on the drums, Klaus Voorman on Bass, Eric Clapton on lead guitar and Alvin on Acoustic. **

**After recording Alvin was walking with Eric Clapton to thier limo's he was having a chat until Alvin said "I hope that this album wouldn't be a flop like last year!" he said. **

"**I hope so too!" said Eric. When they got to thier limo's Alvin hopped inside and then turned on the radio he heard 'Sneaking Sally Through The Alley' by his best friend Ringo Starr. **

_-"EV'RYBODY DANCE!"_

(Sneaking Sally through the alley, oo, oo, oo)  
(Sneaking Sally through the alley, oo, oo, oo)

SNEAKING SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
TRYIN' TO KEEP HER FROM SIGHT.  
SNEAKING SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
MY BABY CAUGHT ME LAST NIGHT.

I SAID, "I CAN'T FIND NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING FRIENDS,  
'CAUSE SOMETIMES SHE LETS ME USE HER CAR."  
SHE SAID, "IF YOU CAN'T FIND NOTHING WRONG IN YOUR MIND,  
I KNOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR.

SNEAKING SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
TRYIN' TO GET AWAY CLEAN. (tryin' to get away)  
SNEAKING SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
MY BABY SAW THE WHOLE SCENE.

SO I BEGAN TO TRY AND EXPLAIN,  
BUT IT JUST WASN'T, WASN'T MUCH OF A THOUGHT.  
NOW I SHOULD FIND ME SOMEBODY NEW, (somebody new)  
'CAUSE THIS MAN HAS BEEN CAUGHT.

SHE CAUGHT ME SNEAKING WITH SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
TRYIN' TO GET AWAY CLEAN.  
SNEAKING WITH SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. (what I mean, what I mean)

(Tryin' to get away)  
(Tryin' to get away)  
(Tryin' to get away)

(Sneaking Sally through the alley, oo, oo, oo)  
(Sneaking Sally through the alley, oo, oo, oo)

I TALK DOUBLE TALK,  
ANYTHING'S TROUBLE TALK.  
CATCHING MYSELF IN LIES.  
MAMA, JUST LOOK AT ME,  
THINKING ABOUT KILLING ME,  
I SAW IT IN HER EYES.

(Oh , oh, oh)

SHE CAUGHT ME SNEAKING WITH SALLY THROUGH THE ALLEY,  
TRYIN' TO KEEP HER FROM SIGHT.  
I WAS SNEAKING WITH SALLY THROUGH THAT ALLEY,  
MY BABY CAUGHT ME LAST NIGHT.

WELL, I WAS SNEAKING SALLY THROUGH THAT ALLEY,  
TRYIN' TO GET AWAY CLEAN.  
YOU KNOW, SNEAKING WITH SALLY WITHOUT KNOWING,  
MY BABY SAW THE WHOLE SCENE.

(Oh, oh, oh)

AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, MAN?  
SHE GOT RIGHT UP TO ME ONE MORE TIME,  
SHE SAID,  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE ALLEY WITH THAT SALLY?"  
I SAID,  
"YOU'LL JUST WAIT TILL TOMORROW AND WE'LL TALK!"

(Sneaking with Sally)  


The album that Ringo released 'Ringo The 4th' also got many critical reviews as well so Alvin is not the only one. Alvin bought the album just yesterday and he dosen't care about the review he, his grilfriend, his brothers and thier girlfriends loved the album. Ringo was happy he like what The Chipmunks and Chippettes have said about his album. OCTOBER 16th Alvin's album have been released and he is scared for what is going to happen. Alvin have decided that he will pretend that the day is a normal day. This will also be Alvin's last album under the Capitol and EMI label so if this album is or is not a flop then Alvin will still lose his contract. LATER THAT NIGHT  Alvin wacthed 'The Funky Room' which talks about many new disco themed album. He saw his album 'Casino Royal' on the show and saw that they gave this album 2 and half stars. "Argh!" Alvin shouted and was so cross that he started to stress out and his face turned red like a tomato until he fanited down to the ground. What will happen to Alvin we better find out in the next chapter. E.O.C 19 


	20. Chapter 20 I'm Still Alive!

**Chapter 20 – I'm Still Alive!**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

**Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ringo, Paul & John were all waiting at the hospital waiting room. The nurse soon came up. ", Alvin is going to be alright. But he must have some eternal rest for six weeks." Dave was happy that his son was OK and same as Brittany. **

**Alvin got a sponge on his head and a badage on his arm has he hitted his arm on a coffee table. The news spread around the whole that Alvin was OK. Alvin stayed in the hospital for three days; Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore, Ringo, Paul McCartney and John Lennon came to the hospital for a visit. **

**Brittany was the most happy one as his boyfriend is OK. "Oh, Alvin! I'm happy that your Alive!" she said happily. Dave was happy too and says to Alvin "Are you thinking about retirement, Alvin?" he said. Alvin was soon thinking about. "You better let me think about this Dave" said Alvin. **

**So Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ringo, Paul and John left the room for Alvin to be alone. Alvin was soon thinking about it. He remembered when first made his album 'Songs From The Underwater City' and how it became a flop and only hardcore Chipmunks fans bought the album. Then he remembered when he was stressed out and he now ends up at the hospital. **

"**I wish that I never made 70's pop songs. They are the new music today and I thought that they will like it and now look were I end up. I'm a stupid idiot." He thought. **

**A WEEK LATER**

**Alvin was released from the hospital and made an annoucement to everyone around the world.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, **

**After my stress I made a decision about retirement. Well after my two albums have been a flop I have decided to retired and won't be able to make another album. **

**I hope that this may dissapoint some fans but I need some time off for now.**

**Thankyou for purchasing my albums and thanks for coming to my concert in 1973. Thankyou to my friends and family who were with me on this speech and at the hospital. **

**God Bless You All and Goodnight."**

**The news soon spread around the world and Alvin will never make another album again. So what will Alvin do now?**

**E.O.C 20 **


	21. Chapter 21 Where Do We Live Now?

Some Chipmunks fans know that the tree house is around in the 80's but this is fiction. AND I want Miss Miller to be part of this story.

Chapter 21 – Where Do We Live Now? 

It was a windy day and the Chippettes were coming back from a walk from the beach. Chippettes don't have a car as they can't afford for one, as they are poor and have no real home to live. On the way home Alvin saw the three girls walking home looking very cold he raced down and opened the gate and met up with them.

"You guys shouldn't walk home in this weather there is going to be a storm coming up ahead. Come inside our home." Said Alvin and guide them into their house where they were just watching the news.

"_Storm is to hit Los Angeles at around 11:00PM most likely that they might destroy home's so please take care of yourselves tonight." _the weather girl 'Nancy Hicks Gribbel' says. The Chippettes spent the night at the Seville house. They slept on the couch and keeping themselves warm together.

The wind was howling loudly leaves rushing around the streets. The rain was pounding on the roof so loudly that the girls couldn't even sleep. Meanwhile at the forest the treehouse was swaying side to side and then there was trouble the tree house was knocked down all the way down to the ground. The Chippettes now have nowhere to live.

NEXT DAY 

The Chippettes have a spot of breakfast and then get ready to go home.

"Thanks for looking after us" they set off. But when they got to the forest they saw TV crew and camera's. "What are they doing here?" said Jeanette. "Maybe looking for someone who is the most gorgeous girl to be on TV!" said Brittany. But Eleanor followed some cable and the three girls soon went through the forest. They stopped right in front of a tripod and saw thier tree house all shattered down to the ground.

"OH NO!" shouted Eleanor. There they saw was plank of wood which was thier tree house. The reporters soon raced up to them and asked them questions. "Do you know this place?" said one reporter. "Yes that is our home and now where are we going to live!" said Brittany in a horrorfying way. The questions went on until they head back to the Seville residents. They have also heard about it on the news and now they have to help them to find a place to live.

They were trying to find some spare bedrooms but in the end could not. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave felt so sorry for what's happening to The Chippettes if only they can find a place for them.

THE NEXT WEEK 

Alvin was walking down the street and was helping out an old woman with her shopping. She didn't have no one to help and it was lucky that Alvin was there.

"Thankyou dear" said the woman. "I have no to help me with all this stuff. I wish I have someone who needs help for my everyday life" the woman was Miss Miller who lived five blocks away from the Seville's and looked after the boys since when they were little tikes and now they are all grown up so they can look after themselves.

"Hey, Miss Miller there some girls who need a home and maybe you can look after them such as feeding them and loving them. They names are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and they are like us only thier girl chipmunks." said Alvin.

Miss Miller loved the idea and agreed. He told Dave, Simon and Theodore and then The Chippettes. The girls sooned moved out of the Seville home and went to Miss Miller's. They will live with Miss Miller through their life.

E.O.C 21


	22. Chapter 22 Graduation

Chapter 22 – Graduation

**A MONTH LATER**

**8:30 PM **

It was a speciel day for the Seville's and the Miller's today as they are getting ready for Graduation. The boys got ready in their best and set off to Thomas Edison High. Dave and Miss Miller told them that there is a tent were they have to get dressed in thier cloaks and hats while Dave and Miss Miller were talking about thier kids.

"**You know Beatrice my boys know the Chippettes from New York" said Dave.**

"**Really! I love New York with the gleaming lights and great wonderful stage shows" she said happily. "But I never really get to go there" sighed Miss Miller. **

**Dave and Miss Miller talked until the head master told them that the ceromony is ready. **

**Everyone sitted in the auditorium and waited for the music to come on. Meanwhile the boys and girls of the school were all lining up and getting ready for the big day. Just then the head master Richard jordan came up to the microphone. "Ladies & Gentlemen may you please give a warm welcome to the Boys and Girls of 1977." And all the boys and girls including the Chipmunks and Chippettes came walking in and were in thier seats. Everyone was giving speech's out and even some entertainment for the crowd. **

**Alvin was singing his favorite song he had kept for this speciel ocassion '**_**A Man Like Me': **_

Alvin :

_**Now you can count on me,  
I'll be there you see,  
On the stage of the carnegie hall.  
When the house lights go down,  
That's when i'll come on,  
'Cause i'm a man and i'm really quite small.**_

'Cause a man like me belongs to the world,  
And the world is a great place to be.  
And a man like me just sings for the world  
That goes round and round for free.

You can count on me,  
I'll be there you'll see,  
I'll be there when you need a friend.  
When you're feeling down,  
That's when i'll be your clown,  
And we'll sing our songs to the end.

'Cause a man like me belongs to the world,  
And the world is a great place to be.  
And a man like me just sings for the world  
That goes round and round for free.

A man like me belongs to the world,  
And the world is a great place to be.  
And a man like me just sings for the world  
That goes round and round for free.

'Cause a man like me belongs to the world,  
And the world is a great place to be.  
And a man like me just sings for the world  
That goes round and round for free.  


**The crowd clapped and cheered and even Alvin's friends and family. Just then it was the end of the ceromony with all the awards handed out and all final words from the headmaster that soon the headmaster opened the door. "Kids...you are now part of the world!" he said and all the kids ran outside and cheered so loud that the whole neighbourhood can hear. **

"**NO MORE SCHOOL!" said Brittany. **

"**YEAH!" said Alvin and kissed Brittany. **

"**Picture time!" said Dave and Miss Miller and took them as a group. **

**All the other years gave them a congratulations and when night falls and the stars were out the boys and girls all went home. Dave had a small tear out of his eye as the boys have finally finished thier school year. Now all he haved to worry about is thier 20****th**** birthday coming up next year. **

**E.O.C 22**


	23. Chapter 23 Runaway Alvin

Chapter 23 – Runaway AlvinTWO WEEKS AFTER NEW YEARS

Now that School is over Alvin is feeling a little depressed and down because now he doesn't know what to do in his life. He looked at Simon and Theodore who are thinking about things they want to do Simon was looking through science as he finished with his show on NBC because now he has to go to college and Theodore was thinking about being chef for his own business.

12:00 AM – MIDNIGHT 

Alvin was packing his bags and changed his red with yellow A sweat shirt and changed it to a brown with no yellow A shirt and took off his trademarked red cap. Alvin looked at his brothers again he knew that they will never want to be in a band and then he wrote note and put it on his own hat. He then opened the door and walked away outside and walked off to the train station.

9:00 AM – THE FAMILY IS HAVING BREAKFAST 

Simon and Theodore woke up and saw that Alvin wasn't in bed and saw his red cap on his bed. "Alvin would never go anywhere without his red cap. It his trademark." Said Simon. Just then Theodore spotted something "Look there is a note!" Simon picked it up and read it.

_Dear Simon, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller, _

_I will be running away as i'm in depression and I will never comeback as you guys will never be part of 'The Chipmunks' with me as I screwed up everything in my life. Like calling myself that I'm the Greatest and I only thinked about myself all of the time. So I'm running away to New York and maybe live there for my life._

_From, _

_Alvin. _

_P.S – Tell Brittany that I love her so much in my life. _

Simon and Theodore rushed down to tell Dave as he was cooking breakfast.

"DAVE!" shouted Theodore. As it sounded like Theodore was in trobule he raced over and saw his two boys. "What's the matter" he said. "Alvin had runed away!" said Simon as he gave the note to Dave. He started to read and started to have tears coming out of his eyes.

MEANWHILE 

The train was just gliding along the countryside away from L.A and was going to New York to meet up with his friends John Lennon and Yoko Ono. He was soon thinking about Brittany and wonder if she'll miss her but he hates to think now.

"I wish I never broke up the band. I want to do stuff on my own and now look where I am. I a stupid KID!" he thought to himself. The train soon stopped at Grand Central station he got his bags and then walked to the elevator and set off to the Dakota apartment block.

Alvin found a phone box at the concourse and gave John Lennon a phone call.

AT THE DAKOTA 

The phone was ringing and John picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said John

"Hey, John!" said Alvin.

"Oh hey Alvin, how are ya!" said a happy John

"I'm good and guess where I am" he said.

"....I don't know?"

"I'm in New York. Is it OK I can stay with you for a few weeks?"

John pondered and told his wife Yoko and his son Sean. Sean loves Alvin and always wanted to meet him so much. So John accepted Alvin and Alvin got the cab and set off to the Dakota apartment block.

BACK TO THE SEVILLES & MILLERS

There was a press conference when they heard the news that Alvin was missing. There were lots of cameras and flashes when Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller came outside. The question were soon getting the answers.

"Mr. Seville do you know where Alvin is?" said one reporter.

"Well he said he was going to New York and maybe live thier for his life." Said Dave.

"Will Alvin make another album again?" said a woman reporter.

"No he is no retired and he'll never make another Album again unless if he wants to get back on his feet." Said Dave.

The questions went on and on until Dave annouced that the conference was over. Then as they all went inside Brittany ran to her house crying. Jeanette and Eleanor went after her. When Brittany came to the house she was hiding her face between her legs and sarted sobbing.

"Brittany, what's the matter" said Jeanette.

"Alvin is now gone and I think that maybe he'll never come back now that he might live in New York!" sobbed Brittany.

BACK AT NEW YORK 

Alvin was bored so he decided to write a song with John Lennon.

_Missing You,_

_No one I know is with me while I was on a train to New York_,

_No like me anymore and people don't listen me anymore I'm like cold as ice._

_But thier was one girl wo I miss the most and I might never get to see her again._

John and Alvin were soon having lots of fun writing songs and so Alvin is thinking of making another record. But he was focusing on College. Will he ever get back to L.A to see the love of his life again? Or will he'll ever get to make another record again?

Find out in the next chapter of this tale.

E.O.C - 23


	24. Chapter 24 The Chippette Of My Life

Chapter 24 – The Chippette Of My LifeTHE NEXT MONTH

**Alvin woke up and went to his bag to put some fresh clothes on. John & Yoko served him and his son some breakfast. The Chipmunk still felt bad about what he had done and was thinking have done as he left his home and left the Chippette that he loved. **

**John & Yoko and were soon walking with Alvin along the New York road and Alvin saw the love that John has for Yoko and he never want to leave her site ever. Alvin had a small tear and was thinking of the memories about Brittany. **

FLASHBACK – CHAPTER 13 MEETING THE CHIPPETTES

"_**I'm Alvin"**_

"_**I'm Brittany"**_

"_**I'm Simon"**_

"_**I'm Jeanette"**_

"_**Im Theodore"**_

"And I'm Eleanor"

**John Lennon saw Alvin looking very down and said. **

"**Are you OK Alvin." He said. **

"**Not really. I have run away from home and month ago and its soon going to be Brittany's 20****th**** birthday soon and same as my brothers and im here looking very depressed and stressed and have no where else to go and I have annouced that I would never go on tour again." Said Alvin. **

**John soon gave him some advice "Look I love Yoko and when I left I was on a 'Lost Weekend' and when I came back to her I loved her very much and I don't want you to have the same thing to your girl and also it's also her birthday and same as yours you should go home and celebrate with your family where you belong!" he said. **

**Alvin think that John was right and runed straight back to the apartment to get his stuff. It was lucky that the maid was there who was looking after Sean. When he got up stairs and raced inside the room getting his back packed and ready and told that he's going home to where he belongs. **

**He saw John & Yoko again who where coming home. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house guys and I'm going home. Bye!" said Alvin and raced to get the next train to L.A. **

AT THE STATION

The train came in and with the bashing of passengers getting on and off Alvin was fighting his way in he pushed some people from the back gentley and got a seat. The train honked his horn and rolled off to L.A.

AT THE MILLER'SDave, Simon, Theodore, Miss Miller, Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittant and all of her friends were celebrating the Chippette's birthday. A guy named Richard and recently broke up with Alvin's Ex and decided to make Alvin Jealous he started to 'Care' for Brittany. All that Richard cares about is his good looks.

"Oh Brittany looks like that Alvin would never come back and celebrate the day you turn the big 2-0!" he said 'sweetly'. Brittany soon looked at him and decided that he should go with him instead of Alvin.

Simon and Theodore soon saw something funny. "Something is not right here!" thought Simon. Just then they were ready to blow out the candles and with a wish Brittany wished that Alvin would return today. Just then a knock came on the door. Clarence got the door and who it was but... Alvin himself.

Brittany was happy that her boyfriend is back but Richard wasn't.

"Oay! Brittany is my bloody girl and no one is taking her away!" he said rudely to him.

"Richard..." said Brittany.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU RODENT!" Richard shouted.

"Hey talk to this beautiful woman like that!" Alvin shouted back and punched him in the face really hard that he was bleeding from his nose and hitted him on his head three times with his brothers by his side Richard ran away as fast as he can.

"And if you ever come back I will get you!" said Alvin. Everyone cheered for Alvin as they hated Richard. Brittany soon hugged him and was glad that Alvin returned safely.

"Brittany there is something I really want to tell you. I LOVE YOU!" he said.

"I love you too Alvin." Said Brittany and they both have a tender kiss on the lips.

They were soon having a big party. Alvin was playing Brittany's favorite songs.

E.O.C 24


	25. Chapter 25 Happy Birthday

Eric Clapton's song 'Wonderful Tonight' is borrowed for this ChapterChapter 25 – Happy Birthday Alvin, Simon & Theodore

**It was a special day for the boys today is their 20****th**** birthday and everyone was invited and excited. Alvin had invited his friends such as Ringo Starr, John Lennon, Eric Clapton, Elton John, Yoko Ono, Nancy Lee Andrews (Ringo Starr's Fiancée) and Paul & Linda McCartney, Bob Dylan and they have also invited all thier friends from school who are the most excited. And they have also invited thier girlfriends The Chippettes. **

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

They were getting everything ready for the party and they were all looking forward to it. Dave decided that after when they finish decorating he can take them to Funland where they went when they younger teens. They have never been there since when they 12.

"Can the Chippettes come along too." Said Theodore.

"Yeah they can! I'll give then a call. Said Dave while he got thier phone and started to call them. The phone soon rang in the house of the Miller's.

"Could you get that Jeanette, dear!" said Miss Miller.

"OK, Miss Miller!" said Jeanette. "Hello!" she said.

"Hi Jeanette" said Dave.

"Hi Dave" said Jeanette.

"Can I speak to Miss Miller please." He said.

"OK" said Jeanette.

"Miss Miller, Its Dave!" said Jeanette.

"Hello!" said Miss Miller.

"Hi, Beatrice!" said Dave "Can the girls come to 'Funland' with us for the boys' birthday.

"Well sure they can come after all its your son's birthday! And my girls can't wait for that!" she said.

"OK, thanks!" said Dave.

"So what did she say!" said the three excited Chipmunks.

"She said Yes. No go and get dressed, changed and wash yourself up!" said Dave.

"OK, Dave" said the three boys.

The Chipmunks and Chippettes where soon all ready to go and they couldn't wait for the rides. Alvin was the most excited munk of all because Funland was his favorite ever since when they went to the theme park when he was 12. They went into the car and Dave started it up his father's old car.

And soon the Chipmunks and Chippettes were all singing the 'Funland' theme song:

"_Come down to Funland! Where the magic happens_

_Riding all our rides and the fantastic life is going underway._

_The only place you will come is Funland!"_

They soon felt they were like little kids again and they sang it one more time:

"_Come down to Funland! Where the magic happens_

_Riding all our rides and the fantastic life is going underway._

_The only place you will come is Funland!"_

Then they finally drove up to the entrance of the theme park and they couldn't wait for the rides and the food (But for Theodore its mostly the food.)

The boys and the girls were having loads of fun and Dave was taking pictures of them having fun. But they soon headed down to the Tunnel Of Love. Where they go into a sawn and travel through a love heart tunnel. Alvin & Brittany got on the ride and when they got into the tunnel. Things happend.

AFTER THE RIDE

Alvin felt he was going to faint as he and Brittany kissed once again. They were now ready for the party and Dave told them that it was time for them for the party as it is getting ready close to 5:00 PM. They got to the car and they looked at the lights of 'Funland' hoping that they will come back again one day.

AT THE HOUSE

Everyone was there and they were all having the times of thier lives. Until when the boys and the girls and Dave arrived at home they all cheered and the party still went on. Thier was a little stage and Alvin decided to let Eric Clapton to be up thier and let Alvin sings 'Wonderful Tonight' for Brittany.

ON THE STAGE

Everyone saw Eric and Alvin and they were soon getting ready for the song.

"This song is for the best woman who I have ever met and her name is Brittany Miller!"

And then he started to sing.

Alvin:

**It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."**

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." 

**E.O.C 25**


	26. Chapter 26 The Funeral

May I remind all young/er viewers that this chapter have drug refrences and we not making a parody of Keith Moon as he died. This Chapter is dedicated to the drummer himself Keith Moon.Chapter 26 – The FuneralTWO MONTHS LATER LONDON

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave and Miss Miller are all going to the funeral of the late drummer Keith Moon. As Keith Moon died of a drug overdose to get rid of his alcohalism as the the drugs and beer make him feel sick. His friend Ringo Starr said that he may die with that kind of stuff.

**Alvin was also friends with Keith Moon as he know him through Ringo Starr during the recording of Moon's 1975 album 'Two Sides Of The Moon'. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were in thier best suits and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were in thier best dresses. **

"**I can't believe it." Said Alvin. Simon and Theodore hugged thier brother around the shoulder saying that they are for him. Meanwhile at the funeral they saw everyone was there such as Eric Clapton, The Who, Ringo Starr, Harry Nilssion and close friends and family members who were there for Keith Moon. **

**They got into the church and went to thier seats. The priest is now ready.**

"**In the name of Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit Amen." Said the priest. **

"**Amen" everyone said queitly. **

"**Friends & Family, toady we are to here to say our last words to Keith Moon who entertained many young people and now we here to celebrate his life which he will be with the heavenily father of god in the golden gates of heaven." The priest soon went on.**

**They put his sacred symbol and that is his drumsticks. Then some Keith's friends made speeches of how they know Keith. Alvin has his own words. **

"**I first known Keith Moon back in 1975 when Ringo introduced him to me. We went out having a drink at many 'pubs' and now on this day he now passed away. He will always be a sweet, loving & caring guy but sometimes a destructive person as well. I will alawys remember Keith Moon by those words that I have just read out and I hope you people do all the same." He said. **

**As soon mass was over all of Keith's friends and family with emotional tears and broken hearts all went to Golders Green Crematorium in London they all went into a little room and saw the coffin where Keith was put in. Alvin was the only one in the room and saw the coffin and Alvin saw the big oven where the coffin is going to be turned into dust and to be scattered in the 'Garden Of Rememberence'. Alvin has now a person word to Keith Moon's coffin. "Goodbye Keith" he said emotionally. **

**Everyone was in the room and with the curtains pulled they lifted the coffin and putted into the oven and the wood was burning. When it was done they putted in an urin and when they showed it to the public they gave it to Keith's father and they went outside to the 'Garden Of Rememberance' and scartted the ashes jut outside and everyone saw the ashes being scatterd around. Brittany was having tears coming out and put warpped her arms around Alvin. **

AFTER THE FUNERAL

A tired looking Alvin was coming back to the hotel with Brittany and lots of reporters from the BBC were there to interview Alvin.

"**Mr. Seville you were at the funeral today of Keith Moon. How do feel about the death of Keith Moon." Said one reporter. **

"**I feel sad and depressed about what had happened to my friend and I hope all the people of the world hear this NEVER TAKE DRUGS THEY ARE BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH AND YOU SHOULD NEVER DO IT IN YOUR LIFE. If a teenager who is older then a garde school kid and give them drugs say this word 'NO'!" he said loudly. **

**And he went off to the hotel and kissed his girlfriend goodnight. Alvin was in the lift on his own and started to cry emotionally because he now missed his friend. **

**E.O.C 26 **


	27. Chapter 27 I Have A Dream

**Chapter 27 – I Have A Dream!**

**MAY, 1979**

Alvin was having a bit of a restless night one time and he was wriggling and squirming sweating like he was in oven. Alvin wasn't hot or anything he was having a dream. He was in a forest and was looking around like a scavenger who is looking for some food he then saw a deer and ran after it as was hoping through the forest. Alvin was trying to stop it and tell him where is he but the deer was too fast for him. He then saw a cliff and told the deer to stop but the deer soon faded away, Alvin was very suprised and looked down to see if he had fallen down he saw that there is no water and it was just darkness down there just then rocks started to crumble and Alvin fell down to the darkness pit he was very scared for about what was about to happen.

Alvin was at a flat ground as it there no flames and no dark lord and nothing was ther but he saw is a bit of light far away and its moving closer to him. But this was no ordinary light it was a heavenly soul... Of his grandfather he soon spoke to Alvin a cross way. "Alvin! You have crossed the line!" he said. "How?" he said. "You only care all about yourself and not your brothers or your family. Just look inside yourself. You are in Yale at the moment taking music lessons and I want you to do this for the next year!" said David Seville Sr.

"Yes and what is it grandpa?" said Alvin. He soon whispered in his ear and Alvin accepted it straight away. "OK Alvin now go on and do tell Simon as you and him are going to camp this morning with the girls." He said.

"Alright I will do it!" said Alvin happily. His grandfather lifted him up to the ground and back to the hill. Alvin thanked him for telling him and to change his ways. Alvin soon woke up from his dream and was soon getting ready for camp. Theodore wasn't able to come as he and Eleanor are busy with thier practice essay of hospiltality and buisness.

Dave was there to say goodbye to them. "You guys have a great trip together" he said.

"We will Dave" said Simon and then they drove off.

They put on the radio and they were listening to ABBA's 'Thank You For The Music' and they were singing along.

BRITTANY:

_**Im nothing special, in fact Im a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, youve probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
Im so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud  
**_

ALL:

_**  
So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs Im singing  
Thanks for all the joy theyre bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me**_

**JEANETTE:**

_**Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And Ive often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, Im a fan**_

**ALL: **

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs Im singing  
Thanks for all the joy theyre bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

ALVIN & SIMON:

_**Ive been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!**_

**ALL:**

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs Im singing  
Thanks for all the joy theyre bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

**They were all laughing thier heads off when they finished the song. They soon arrived at their camping place were they got thier location spot by the creek and the beautiful sunny morning. Alvin was thinking that this is the end of the 1970's he was thinking what he should do for 1980. **

LATER THAT EVEING

Alvin and Simon where the only ones at the camp fire as Brittany and Jeanette went on a walk around the forest. Alvin soon told Simon all about his dream that he had last night. "Hey Simon, I want to tell you something!" said Alvin. "What is it Alvin?" said Simon. And then Alvin whispered in Simon's ear telling him about the dream and what thier grandfather had said to Alvin. "That's a good idea and I always thinking about it" Simon said happily. Soon the Chippettes came back from thier hike.

"**Hey boys, everything OK!" said Brittany. **

"**Yeah, everything is OK" said Simon. **

**Alvin soon told the girls the big news about the dream. **

"**Girls, we are going to get 'Alvin & The Chipmunks' back together for 1980!" he said in a suprise tone. The Chippettes screamed thier lungs out and where jumping up and down and hugged the boys. Alvin and Simon's ear drums hurt from the high-picthed scream. They were all looking forward for the comeback. **

**E.O.C 27 **


	28. Chapter 28 Alvin & The Chipmunks Reunite

Chapter 28 – Alvin & The Chipmunks ReuniteSEPTEMBER

A person from RollingStone the popular music magazine is to come and interview Alvin of what he has been up too. Alvin was expecting him the whole day and was dressed in neat Attire (his turtle neck shirt and his trademark hat). When the door bell rang, Alvin opened the door and let the man come in.

"**Mr. Seville, I'm Mr. Clayton and will be interviewing you for the day" he said. **

"**Oh, OK!" said Alvin. They both sat down and Alvin was ready for his interview. **

"**Hello and welcome to the interview of Alvin Seville or what he's been up to date for the last two years. My first question is Alvin is how are you feeling?"**

"**Feeling great!" said Alvin. **

"**Second Question! You were part of the famous group Alvin & The Chipmunks from 1958 until by 1972 and how did you feel about breaking up the band on that year and why?" said the interviewer**

"**I couldn't remember that day very well but I remember I was really angry because our grandfather died and we have been around for 13 years then and so we need a break so quitted the band." **

**They have many questions until it was time for the interviewer to go back to headquarters. **

"**OK final question! Do think there will be a Chipmunks Reunion concert some day." **

"**Yes! We are coming back for all the people across the world and we are having the concert at Madison Square Gardens in New York around December 5****th****. My dad has got the booking and also we got our friends to come along such as Ringo Starr, Eric Clapton, George Harrison, George Harrison, The Who, Bob Dylan, Elton John, Carl Perkins & The Chippettes." Said Alvin. **

"**When will tickets be on sale!" said the interviewr. **

"**Tickets will be on sale late this month around the 20****th****" said Alvin. **

"**Well Mr. Seville thankyou for your time and I will like to give thanks on all the things you have done over the last three years." Said Mr. Clayton. **

**Alvin was gald that he had annouced his reunioun and to celebrate he told NBC the next day to play the Alvin Show next week. NBC played the episode the next week they have been waiting to see if any Chipmunk is back on the TV screen. **

THREE MONTHS LATER

**Alvin and his friends were down at Madison Square Gardens earlier in the month for some practice's for the show. Alvin wanted this show to be the biggest one since his 1973 concert 'World Tour'. Just outside where loads of people who are eager to get in the buliding and seeing the three boys again. Just then a news reporter who came all the way from Australia was the making the report for the Australian viewers. **

"**In 1972, we see the boys broken up and today in 1979 we see them back Live from the New York Madison Square Gardens holding a reunion concert with thier friends such as Ringo Starr, George Harrison, Paul McCartney, Eric Clapton and more. Singing all classic hits for these kids tonight." She said. **

**Back the stage the practice was done and they have to get ready for the show. **

"**OK guys, tonight is the big day. We are going to be live around the whole world tonight and we are back together for the year. So if your nervous don't get stressed and relax!" he said. All of them agreed and they went back to their showrooms. **

THREE HOURS LATER

Crowds were chanting "Alvin!, Simon!, Theodore!" they said. Alvin was scared and he was trying to think of something else but he was so scared that he vomited three times in a bin. Luckily Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor were there as well.

"**Eh! Sorry 'bout that" he said. And Alvin sat back down and his family huddle around him and tell him some goodluck for him and his brothers. They soon heard the fans screaming "You guys ready?" said Simon. "Yeah, I've been seven years to be back on stage with the Chipmunks. Alvin and his brothers walked out on stage with thier trutle neck sweaters that they have from wardrobe; the lights soon dimmed down and the spotlight came out and was aiming at the three boys walking out to get to thier instrument. **

"**Hey everyone! How are you doing!" said Alvin. **

"**We hope you'll enjoy show!" said Simon. **

"**So sit back and have some fun!" said Theodore. **

**Thier first song is 'Christmas Don't Be Late' in tribute to thier grandfather. **

ALVIN, SIMON & THEODORE:

(Dave:)Alright you Chipmunks, Ready to sing your song?  
(Alvin:)I'd say we are  
(Theodore:)Yeah, Lets sing it now!  
(Dave:)Okay, Simon?  
(Simon:)OK  
(Dave:)Okay, Theodore?  
(Theodore:)OK  
(Dave:)Okay Alvin?...Alvin?...ALVIN!!!  
(Alvin:)OKAY!!

(Chipmunks:)  
Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
(Alvin:) Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
(Chipmunks:)  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.

(Dave:) Ok Fellas, Get ready.  
That was very good, Simon.  
(Simon:)Naturally!  
(Dave:)Very Good Theodore  
(Theodore:) He He He He  
(Dave:)Uh Alvin, You were a little flat  
So, watch it, Alvin...Alvin?...ALVIN!!!  
(Alvin:)OKAY!!

(Chimpunks:)  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
(Alvin:)I still want a Hula-Hoop.  
(Chimpunks:)  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.

(Dave:) Very good boys  
(A Chipmunk:) lets sing it again!  
(Another 1:) yeah lets sing it again!  
(Dave:) no thats enough, lets not overdo it.  
(A Chipmunk:) what do you mean over do it!?  
we wanna sing it again!  
(dave:) now wait a minute boys.  
(Start Aruguing)

**The fans cheered when they were done Alvin soon made a statement "Folks from time to time you see our friends going on and off stage for a while But wait for the ending. Our next guest has just released an album earlier this year and that man is a good friend of mine and I'm sure all of you know him and that is George Harrison". With the fans cheering and screaming George was singing 'Love Comes To Everyone' **

GEORGE HARRISON:

_Go do it,  
Got to go through that door,  
Theres no easy was out at all . . .  
Still it only takes time  
til love comes to everyone._

For you who it always seems blue  
It all comes, it never rains  
But it pours,  
Still it only takes time . . .  
til love comes to everyone.

There in your heart . . .  
Something thats never changing;  
Always a part of . . .  
Something thats never ageing,  
Thats in your heart . . .

Its so true it can happen to you all; there,  
Knock and it will open wide,  
And it only takes time  
til love comes to everyone.

"Thanks, George. Our nrxt guest is from The Beatles and he thinking about coming back and do another album for the next decade. Please put your hands together to my best friend Ringo Starr." Shouted Alvin.

As Ringo came out he was sitting down on the drum set. Theodore was on tambourine.

The song that he's singing is 'Honey Don't':

RINGO STARR:

_**Well how come you say you will when you won't,  
Say you do, baby, when you don't?  
Let me know honey how you feel,  
Tell the truth now, is love real?**_

But uh huh well honey don't, well honey don't,  
honey don't, honey don't, honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, uh huh honey, don't.

Well I love you, baby, and you ought to know  
I like the way that you wear your clothes,  
Everything about you is so doggone sweet,  
You got that sand all over your feet.

But uh huh well honey don't, honey don't,  
honey don't, honey don't, honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, uh huh honey, don't.

[Oh, rock on George, one time for me.]  
[I feel fine.]  
Mmmm hmm  
[I'm sad.]

Well sometimes I love you on a Saturday night,  
Sunday morning you don't look right.  
You've been out painting the town,  
uh huh baby, been stepping around.

But uh huh well honey don't, I said honey don't,  
honey don't, honey don't, honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, uh huh honey, don't.

[Oh, rock on George, for Ringo one time.]

Well honey don't, well honey don't,  
A little little honey don't,  
I say you will when you won't, uh huh honey, don't.

After the song Alvin was ready for his next number "Folks, tonight we have a famous person who is from the UK also he finished work in 1968 and was married around this year. Ladies and Gentleman may introduce to you to my friend Eric Clapton.

_I don't care if you never come home.  
I don't mind if you just  
Keep on rowin'away on a distant sea  
cuz I don't love you and you don't love me._

You cause a commotion when you come to town

You give 'em a smile and they meet  
Having lovers and friends is all good and fine  
But I don't like yours and you don't like mine.

La la la ...

I don't care what you do at night oh  
I don't care how you get your delights  
We'll leave it alone  
We'll just let it be  
I don't love you and you don't love me.

I got a problem  
Can you relate?  
I got a woman  
Callin' love hate.  
We made a vow  
we'd always be friends.  
How could we know that promises end.

La la la ...

I tried to love you for years upon years  
But you refuse to take me for real  
It's time you saw what I want you to see  
That I'd still love you if you'd just love me.

I got a problem  
Can you relate?  
I got a woman  
Callin' love hate.  
We made a vow  
we'd always be friends.  
How could we know that promises end.

La la la ... 

**Everyone clapped and cheered and then it was time for Paul McCartney singing his song 'Wonderful Christmastime':**

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And thats enough  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

The partys on  
The feelins here  
That only comes  
This time of year

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh dont look down

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong

The partys on  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And thats enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And thats enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Christmastime

**After that it was Elton John singing 'Crocodile Rock' **

_I remember when rock was young  
Me and suzie had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
Was doing a thing called the crocodile rock  
While the other kids were rocking round the clock  
We were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock_

Well crocodile rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just cant keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh lawdy mama those friday nights  
When suzie wore her dresses tight  
And the crocodile rocking was out of sight

But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
Dreaming of my chevy and my old blue jeans  
But theyll never kill the thrills weve got  
Burning up to the crocodile rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
We really thought the crocodile rock would last

The Concert went on for hours and hours that it was time for the big finale.

ALVIN, GEORGE HARRISON & ERIC CLAPTON:

_**Billy Shears**_

RINGO STARR:

_**What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm going to try with a little help from my friends**_

What do I do when my love is away?  


_**ALVIN, GEORGE HARRISON & ERIC CLAPTON:**_

_**(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)  
**_

_**RINGO STARR:**_

_**No I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm going to try with a little help from my friends**_

ALVIN, GEORGE HARRISON & ERIC CLAPTON: 

_**(Do you need anybody?)  
I need somebody to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
**_

_**RINGO STARR:**_

_**I want somebody to love**_

ALVIN, GEORGE HARRISON & ERIC CLAPTON: 

_**(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
(What do you see when you turn out the light?)  
**_

_**RINGO STARR:**_

_**I can't tell you, but I know it's mine  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh I'm going to try with a little help from my friends**_

ALVIN, GEORGE HARRISON & ERIC CLAPTON: 

_**(Do you need anybody?)  
I just need somebody to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
**_

_**RINGO STARR: **_

_**I want somebody to love**_

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm going to try with a little help from my friends  
Oh I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends

Everyone clapped and cheered and a big sign was saying 'WERE BACK' with a big arrow and The Chippettes by there side. Until then there was something big for them as well. Alvin, Simon & Theodore turned to the Chippettes.

"**We know the Chippettes for fives years and tonight we want to give them something speciel." Said Alvin. **

"**Brittany" said Alvin. **

"**Jeanette" said Simon. **

**Eleanor" said Theodore. **

"**Will you marry me?" they all said together. Everyone in the auidence gasped and cheered as loud they could and told the Chipettes to say "Yes". The Chippettes soon agreed and have the ring on thier fingers and they all kissed right in front of thier friends, familles and friends. This is a night no one will ever forget. **

**E.O.C 28 **_**  
**_


	29. Chapter 29 Wonderful Christmas Time

Chapter 29 – Simply Have A Wonderful Christmas Time

CHRISTMAS EVE 24th

**It was Christmas and the 1970's are nearly drawing to a close and The Chipmunks and Chippettes are about to be newlyweds. The only reason why Alvin wants to marry Brittany and same as his brothers because they would never live without them and they want to be with each other forever. Everyone is really excited about the weddings that they all have to have; this means that there is lots of money to be put and also some little help from thier friends. But first they are having a Christmas party and it was only just the Chipmunks and The Chippettes with Dave and Miss Miller with thier friends Ringo Starr, Paul & Linda McCartney & Harry Nilsson having KK's and some Christmas songs. They were playing some records that were released such as 'Wonderful Christmastime, We Wish You A Merry Christmas etc. Alvin was happy to have such wonderful friends and was looking forward to the new year as Alvin & The Chipmunks are going to return to the world for the 1980's. **

**After the party, Alvin wished all his friends a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and they so did too and they all went back home. Meanwhile Alvin, Simon & Theodore were picking up all the rubbish and packing all the things up ready for the next day. Miss Miller took her tried Chippettes home and with that the Chipmunks went off to bed with just the Christmas tree twinkling its light ready for the most wonderful time of the year. **

THE NEXT DAY

It was snowing and the boys were rushing down stairs egar to open thier presents. They were racing down stairs waiting for Dave. Dave soon walked in the living room with robe on and a cup of coffee. "Merry Christmas, Boys" he said happily.

"**Merry Christmas, Dave!" said the boys as they got thier presents and soon The Chippettes came in with thier presents. "Merry Christmas, Hubby!" said an excited Brittany and hugged Alvin. Alvin hugged her back. Afterwards Dave, Miss Miller and the newlyweds were enjoying thier Christmas lunch and were all wacthing Christmas speciels and also singing some good old Christmas carols. After the big celebrations, Alvin, Simon & Theodore with thier future wives were playing around the snow with Alvin and Brittany buliding snowmans, Theodore and Eleanor making snow angles and Simon and Jeanette writing thier names in the snow and soon Alvin made a snowball and chucked it at Brittany. Brittany felt it and decided to get back at Alvin for chucking. **

**Alvin was racing around the yard and then as Brittany was about to aim at Alvin. She got Jeanette instead and they were all having snowball fights unit when they got tried of playing around and lied down on the snow looking at the snow falling down. **

"**You know, I think getting married will be the best thing in our young lives!" said Alvin. **

"**Yeah!" said Brittany. **

"**Maybe one day we might have kids and have our family" said Simon. **

"**Whoah Simon!, who said we are going have kids?" said a little worried Alvin. **

"**Whatever Alvin, I was thinking of becoming a father one day!" said Simon. **

"**Yeah, me too!" said Theodore**

"**OK! That's Cool, That's Cool" said Alvin. **

**And now we head to the final chapter, where the Chipmunks are going to be celebrating the new year. **

**E.O.C 29 **


	30. Chapter 30 The Coming Of 1980

Chapter 30 – The Coming Of 1980

**DECEMBER 31****st**

Well, Christmas is over and now the boys are getting ready for the New Year which will be a new decade now Alvin is leaving the past behind and is making way for the year 1980. During the morning, Alvin and Brittany were invited by John Lennon to have a ride on his private boat BUT... this will be the last time that Alvin & Brittany will see John Lennon in person. John told them that working with them was great fun and will always have lots of memories of them. Alvin said that working John was great fun as well and he will always have loads of memories all about him.

After when John Lennon docked his boat he gave Alvin & Brittany a big hug and will always have complete memories of them as of next year Alvin will be recording with his brothers and won't have time to visit John Lennon or any of thier other friends but they will come on speciel occassions.

On that night, Alvin was looking forward to the new years as there are 3 hours until midnight. Alvin was to make some New Years Resolutions for himself here is what he wrote down so he could remember them:

Don't ever break up 'Alvin & The Chipmunks'

Always be there for Brittany and the others.

Making the 80's a sucessful year too.

TWO HOURS LATER

Alvin and his family were wacthing TV and were wacthing the live feed of the new year as its nearly an hour until midnight. "The biggest moment will be arriving soon!" said Alvin. Finally the it was 12:59 PM and soon all the families were count downing all the numbers.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted everyone and raced outside to scream out "HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!" said Alvin with all the cheering and waving.

"Finally, were out of 1970's and in the 1980's. I wonder what the 80's will bring us?" he said to himself.

And that my friends is the end of Alvin & The Chipmunks in 1970's.

_THE END_

_I HOPE EVERYONE WOULD HAVE ENJOYED THESE STORIES AS MUCH AS I MADE THESE FOR YOU TO READ. THE 1980's WILL COME OUT NEXT YEAR. BUT NOW I NEED A BREAK AFTER ALL THIS WRITING FOR MONTHS NOW. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY TO ALL READERS A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR. _

_-THOMASS1991 _


End file.
